<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On My Way by Dreamystory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134100">On My Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory'>Dreamystory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brother Bear (2003), Disney - Fandom, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, They're all adopted brothers now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different souls with a different past united by love embark on a journey to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding Koda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white bear wouldn't have known how to explain to his cub self the sudden appearance of human populations among the glaciers. He never expected humans to live in his homeland. On his beloved frozen sea, on his island on which he had always lived alone ... and had always been so well. Only him, alone. With no one to account for what to do with his life (if there was one thing that the white bear could not stand was that someone commanded him on his way of being or doing, and added to the unwanted company of the rest of the world the combo was a ninth level rampage) it had been years since this lifestyle was on him like a second skin.<br/>
Iorek. That was his name; or at least that was what his parents had called him until the killer whale accident had taken place. After it that name had seemed more of a burden to him, so he tried to say it as little as possible. (besides that, it annoyed him that others knew too much about him) but for the tribes he was the only living entity on that island lost in the midst of the glaciers of a rugged and wild land, exactly as he was with his face marked by the thousand battles he had faced and that only the eyes of a fighter can tell. For the tribes he was a kind of ghost, a spirit that haunted that frozen land for decades with his white coat and wise eyes. If they had gone beyond appearance and myth they would have discovered that their ghost was actually twenty years of human age and that most of his scars were due to accidents when he was a cub or simply struggles for predominance when other bears were still on the island and they had started to abandon it. But not Iorek.<br/>
At least until the night when the hunt for the last white bear, the last wanderer of the glaciers, the king of those frozen steppes had begun. And the life of the white bear had changed.</p><p>He had abandoned his land for several weeks. Weeks in which he had walked on the frozen sea relentlessly illuminated by the northern lights, lights that he had repeatedly watched from his home, his motherland that he had been forced to abandon. He was not the type to get too attached to what was material ... his home would have been wherever he would have been comfortable (so alone, wherever the place was. He was convinced of it and making him change his mind would have been more difficult than taking a header with a mammoth.) The sun had risen and set many times until the ice vanished and was replaced by the sticky and moist earth, so much that its silk fur ruffled given the sudden change in temperature. But it would have been worth it to think that he would be safe there, away from those madmen ... although getting used to being no longer an integral part of his surroundings and no longer having the preference of camouflage was hard to die for and he certainly wouldn't have gotten used to it immediately, being born and flying is impossible. It takes time and patience, and a hunter must be well stocked with both; his father always said "find time and patience for hunting, or work will be useless and you will only waste precious energy." and although their (completely identical) temperament had often collided in a clash of titans, perhaps that was the only thing they had ever agreed on. If you don't have time to hunt, get it or postpone it until the time comes. But be aware of the fact that you may starve in the meantime ... consequently there is not something in nature that does not appear contradictory and therefore go with the flow, do not make yourself many non-existent problems.The early days were tough: white fur completely muddied with things that Iorek didn't even dare to imagine including mud and leaves that he hadn't been able to shake off immediately and that had become difficult to shake after so long ... he had barely hunted, therefore he had to go on with berries (not as bad as he thought, but certainly not even very good ...) After these experiences, having humans at heart was not his priority and the survival of one of them certainly did not depend on him; but he wouldn't have pulled straight in case he met one, malicious or not, his only goal would have been to neutralize him so as not to have problems in the future. It was tough, but it was his primordial instinct and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p>Time fixes everything, he kept repeating himself as he managed to catch a hare from time to time so as not to starve. At least the water was not lacking, and he was very grateful for this ... but most of all he was grateful for the solitude. The only thing that hadn't been snatched away from him abruptly and jealously as if it really belonged to someone. The desire for loneliness is subjective, and for Iorek loneliness was what defined him as a white bear, or ghost of the steppes as the natives said when they saw him ... well, now neither side would have problems with this. They on one side and Iorek on the other, without creating clashes that would have led to senseless deaths. Sooner or later men would realize that living there was impossible for them, and they would retrace their steps ... but until then Iorek should have lived in a foreign land and prayed that the spirits would not want him dead.</p><p>•••<br/>
The stream was clearer than he remembered, and the water fresher than he could have imagined. It couldn't have been the water from the same boiling spring from which he had drunk the night before and next to which he had fallen asleep after having cleaned himself of dust and various things on his ivory-white coat, finally light and clean again like the fur of a puppy bear, soft but not fluffy in the same way. Soft but with a layer of adult roughness and scars here and there. Iorek lifted his big white head, dark brown eyes squared around alertly despite the fact that he still had a layer of sleep attached to his eyelids and that seemed to suggest that he slept a little more. But Iorek forced himself not to give in to sleep and twisted his wet nose to get used to the smell of dew and wet earth ... it was so new to him and getting used to that change of smells was perhaps the most complicated thing there was ( only surpassed by hunting) he shrugged off the tension on his shoulders by stretching and letting go of a jaw-breaking yawn, tongue put on one side of the jaw and long teeth longer than the finger of an adult man on display. It was early in the morning, therefore the sun was not yet high in the sky and was not beating on his back as insistently as the midday sun could have done. This type of sun with its gentle and not at all invasive rays was perhaps his favorite, but he would certainly have liked it if it had remained so all day. But it certainly couldn't remain so all day, and Iorek should have resigned himself to another torrid day. He sat down and took a long breath, inhaling the still fresh morning air. In all those moons he had remained in this new land he had barely seen bears. Only a few wanderers like him, but they had barely exchanged a snarl or a brief nod. The less he spoke to others, the better.<br/>
This was until a different noise had unexpectedly caught him during his wanderings to a place that was as similar as possible to his homeland and far from everything. A sound of footsteps in the bushes nearby accompanied him for quite a few meters in stark contrast to his safe and rhythmic pace ... the pace in the background was fragmented and the steps were short from each other as if anything was following him could not keep up, as if he had very small legs. Iorek stopped to peer into the bushes and at the exact moment he stopped, the steps stopped in turn. Iorek twisted his mouth unconvinced of what was following him, but not for a moment intimidated. Another bear? he could face it. A human? he would have torn it apart before he could even get close. A prey? well, she would have been on hand.<br/>
He continued confidently on his paws, proud despite everything. And the paw stopped with him and advanced with him, until with a sigh Iorek lost his patience "enough, come out." and saying this he turned to the bushes, glancing towards them that admitted no reply or justifications "have they never told you that it is impolite to follow others?"<br/>
a little voice reached him "my mom always tells me that ... but I couldn't help it!" and a pair of dark eyes glittered from behind the bushes with happiness completely out of place, as if he had never had the chance to see the horrors in the world. He understood immediately that it was a cub. "then they should repeat it more often." he started to turn and continue on his way, but the little brown bear immediately sprang out of the bushes hopping next to him "I noticed you immediately because your fur is different from mine! why is it different?" he asked in a shrill tone, too high even for a diurnal animal "I don't know." Iorek replied dryly, without even looking at him. He hoped that by ignoring him, the cub would have realized that he didn't want company and go on his way. But no, he continued to spit sentences as if they were having a real conversation "and then your face is different too! You have a very arched profile, but I have a flattened nose! I have had it since I banged with the face down in the mud! " Iorek looked at him; he was hopping near his left paw and looking around ... he was not at all wary as he would have expected from such a small cub. "You smell of salt and fish! I've never eaten any fish other than salmon, how is it? I bet it's good, but it's not found here. I've never seen you around here! where are you from?" Iorek felt his brain about to melt at all those questions. What did he want? "... don't you have a place to go? any other place?"<br/>
the younger bear shook his head "no, not for now?" what did he mean? Iorek snorted "why are you alone?" he said accelerating his pace "you should go back to your mother. She must be worried." and this, he did not say it only for the sake of his brain, but also for the heart of that poor mother. She was certainly looking for her son far and wide without result. The cub watched him go " 's that ... I was separated from my mom and I don't know where to go." Those words were like a blade in the heart of the adult bear, Iorek looked at him "how were you separated?" The cub looked down "she has fallen from a glacier, I haven't seen her since ..."<br/>
A glacier. If her mother was a strong bear, it was likely that the fall would not have been severe enough to cause her permanent damage. It was not the time to ask a puppy who could not metabolize the fact that finding the mother would be difficult. "Do you have a meeting point, you and your mother?"<br/>
The cub's eyes lit up and jumped "it's just the place I'm going! The salmon run, it's the place we go every year" he had never heard of such a place, but was not surprised at this. The white bear looked at the horizon outlined by trees and mountains, the sun had been beating straight on them for half an hour. It was a tortuous path, full of hidden pitfalls ... certainly not suitable for a cub "how many moons are you old?"</p><p>  "two moons!" said the youngest, rising briefly on his hind legs (even so he didn't get to Iorek's face) "and you?"<br/>
The bigger bear rolled his eyes "you're too curious for my taste." he said, because to tell him that the moons he had lived in were far too many compared to his.<br/>
He couldn't let such a small cub wander alone; there were wolves, even more ferocious predators and other bears who would not have hesitated to tear him to pieces in order to defend the territory. "..." Iorek sighed, looking at the sky for a brief moment "and are you sure your mother is there?" he asked. The cub nodded energetically, so much that his big ears slammed on his eyes several times "why do you say mother? They say 'mom'!" Iorek had to refrain from sighing, so he just took a deep breath "will your mom be there or not?"</p><p>The bear nodded "yeah, she'll be there!" then unexpectedly he placed himself in front of Iorek, tiny legs resting on Iorek's white chest "will you bring me with you?"<br/>
Iorek looked at him as if he had read his thoughts, he intended to accompany him ... but in doing so farewell to his much loved solitude. "er, what?"<br/>
"bring me, please!" insisted the cub "if you think I'm too small let me go with you!" Iorek briefly shook his head "I'm not going to the salmon run." he said, he wasn't headed there. But the cub shook his head in turn "wherever you are going you can leave me there and then leave!" Iorek twisted his face, it's official ... goodbye freedom! he thought looking at those brown eyes full of hope. Had he mistaken him for a wet nurse, by any chance? But it was as if seeing that cub so alone was ... sad, even for him who loved being alone.<br/>
"alright then." he said dryly. The cub jumped happily "thank you!" he exclaimed "you know, I know a bear who is exactly like you! his name is Buck and he is sooooo serious!"<br/>
here we go again. Again the cub began to jump beside him with infinite energy "and your name? I didn't ask you! I bet it's a tough name like Fang!" and saying this he really came up close ... a lot close. Too close, too close! red code, move the cub away!<br/>
"Iorek." he replied evasively, moving slightly away from the trouble-shooting cub.<br/>
"my name is Koda!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so you live where there is ice!"<br/>"it must be so cold, how do you do in winter?"<br/>"there are blackberries there? I like blackberries so much, you know? and you like them?" </p><p>They had only been traveling for a few hours, since they had left the steppe and entered the heart of the forest, and Iorek was already looking forward to stopping at the nearest tree and banging his head on it repeatedly to start a synapse between those last neurons that had resisted and had not gone out of their own free will. A hysterical reaction to the cut-and-sew machine gun that Koda was when talking would have been entirely understandable, but Iorek had gritted his teeth and kept going by answering monosyllables to impossible questions "hey, Iorek! How tall is that mountain?"<br/>"a couple of meters."<br/>"hey, Iorek! how much does a squirrel eat?"<br/>"less than a deer."<br/>On the third 'Hey, Iorek!' that he heard his brain managed to formulate a single internal reaction: PLEASE SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP, a.k.a : Hysterical Crisis mode. He stopped the instinct to roar at him like an angry t-rex just remembering that he had an innocent cub in front of him, who had no idea what to be an adult and to be ignorant about where he was and who also had to stick to him a last-minute talkative brat meant, let alone how exhausting answering hundred-million-dollar questions was. "Yes, Koda?" he asked, trying in vain to maintain the same tone by clenching his teeth in a smile that was anything but natural. "Why do you keep your mouth like this? Your teeth hurt? I have been hurting myself every now and then since ..." the rest of the chatter evaporated from his boiling mind and was replaced by a single lucid thought: spirits, give me patience. </p><p>Well, do you consider yourself an adult? it's time to start showing that you are. Koda is your challenge. And this mantra proved to be a lifeline to not freak out every time that ringing voice broke the silence. It must have been just before sunset when they were almost on the edge of the northern forest, and at that time Koda had not stopped speaking for a moment literally overwhelming the thoughts of the white bear with the typical infantile arrogance. "and therefore this friend of mine remained with his lungua frozen against an icicle, but afterwards yes and melted in his mouth so he is now well but speaks badly!" Iorek hadn't listened to a word from the fiftieth story that Koda had told him in the space of ... ten minutes, because despite his brain telling him not to get distracted by what the cub was saying, where to stay alert in order to find a any sign that this was the territory of another bear, so as to get away in time "tell me if you see some scratch somewhere on the trees" she said. Koda didn't even seem to hear it "and then Bucky told me-"</p><p>"Did you hear what I told you?" The cub's brown eyes looked at him, active and brisk "yeah, I heard you!" he said nodding "but you won't find any scratches here. My mom and I go here every year to get to the salmon run!" Iorek looked away irritably, "you've never heard: prevention is better than cure- Hey! did I tell you to stray away by chance?!" A body has about seven billion nerves, and Koda was able to annoy each of them in a way that had never been familiar to Iorek ... and usually he could react with a slap, if something annoyed him. This time he couldn't. Koda had gone too far, and not even Iorek understood what had made him intimate to return there: it was certainly something related to the fact that Koda was small in such a large world, and perhaps a tiny part of him was protective of the cub. Koda didn't crouch on the ground with that scolding, let alone lower her ears. He just looked at the adult with that usual look "but this place is so-!" he protested, however stopping. Iorek joined him in a few steps "don't make me get you by the scruff." he said "do as I tell you and be silent. it may be dangerous."</p><p>But Koda smiled very cleverly "I have a certain fame here, you know?" he said "it ain't convenient for someone to provoke me 'cause I become very fierce!" Iorek wouldn't believe it even if he saw it, but something told him that having a lot of ego was something normal at that age. "Hm." he just said ... he would have stories to make Koda's fur tremble, about truly terrifying bears. "If humans catch us, I'll defend you! I'll point my claws straight into those little eyes!" and he began to jump.</p><p>"one of the qualities of a good hunter is to remain silent, you know?" Iorek teased him, just to see if he would grab the hint and close his mouth a little "I can keep quiet!" Iorek rolled his eyes "not the way a predator." but Koda was not put off "oh well, i have time!"Iorek rolled his eyes "not the way predator should do it." but Koda was not put off "oh well, i have time!"He had no time to say anything else because Koda paw away again ... or rather, he started to paw away; but Iorek was a bear of word. So he cleverly took him from the scruff and lifted him,  "oh no you don't, youngster." Koda stirred under that grip that could have killed a caribu with a bite and which, however, had proved very delicate in closing around the scruff of the little bear "put me down! I can walk alone!" but Iorek shook his head "until you do as I tell you, that's how we will travel." Tried to turn to look at him "but-"</p><p>"I don't want to hear any 'but'." the white bear replied resolutely. If he really had to teach him to obey, this was the only way. "I won't let you hurt yourself, so you have two options. Either you promise not to walk away, or I'll keep taking you from the scruff." the cub was pouting, paws crossed "not fair."</p><p>"So?</p><p>"okay, I promise not to walk away." Iorek was skeptical, but put him down as he really wondered how it had happened that he had gone from being a lone hunter, to plain speaking being the babysitter of a very talkative cub. "Good."</p><p>At least he had managed to come to an agreement. </p><p>•••</p><p>They had stopped to rest a bit (or rather, because Koda wouldn't stop complaining saying he was tired) in the shade of the trees of the forest and although Iorek did not want to admit it, a little tiredness began to creep into his bones and  he was happy to be able to stop walking and sit for a moment "may the spirits be blessed for this refuge ..." he murmured briefly before returning to keep an eye on Koda, intent on rubbing his eyes after having smelled a flower whose scent was rather pungent, seemingly "yuck! what flower is it?" Iorek rested his head on his large paws "I have no idea." he replied briefly "don't you want to sleep a little?" Koda reared up in front of his muzzle, then leaning on it with his front paws "I'm not tired! I don't wanna sleep!" Iorek sighed mentally. Try again next time, you will be luckier. "Then find something to do. Possibly something that can't cause you to bleed." Treating a broken bone or blood outlet was the last thing he wanted to do. It was truly hypocrisy; Iorek, who had been the wildest, most restless and stubborn cub on his island, who now made recommendations of this type. Had he been a relative of Koda, they would have been plausible, but he was a stranger to the cub. Why did he show such affection with a bear he didn't even know? "do you want to play fight?" asked the little bear, looking at him hopefully. Iorek's brown eyes opened with annoyance "....listen, wren, I would knock you out in less than a second. I played fighting for many more moons than you have." He said "Then teach me some secret moves!" Koda insisted "you have some, don't you?" The white bear nodded "more than one." Koda came closer "so come on!" But just as Iorek was about to answer, there was a thud and a cry not far from them. Instinctively Iorek got up, immediately wondering what could have caused that noise "Koda, don't str-" but when he turned to make yet another recommendation, there was an empty seat in the place where the cub had been. Iorek felt the blood freeze in his limbs and looked around, head turning widly from side to side "KODA ?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kenai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blow had been terrible, Koda had heard it loud and clear even from a distance. He had managed to get away from the white bear by slipping into the bushes in total silence ... and it was a miracle that Iorek hadn't seen him go. But curiosity had prevailed and Koda had sprung to see what had happened, ignoring the thundering voice of Iorek who was calling him, running away some strange and pronounced words in a tone that Koda did not know, but he did not notice while he was crawling among the bushes around another bear. This was not white, he had the fur of the lightest color of his: almost honey orange and he massaged his head with an angry and suffering air. Koda stopped in the bushes when she saw the other's brown eyes wandering lost and trying to reach a stick. He managed to grab him unnaturally in his paw, in a way that Koda had never seen ... but he didn't pay too much attention because he had to make sure of something "ppssst! Hey!" The other bear looked at him "hm?"</p><p>"Are there any other hunters around?"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"answer the question!"</p><p>"Uhhh .... no?"</p><p>And all the little bear's energy shot out suddenly in a relieved cry. He pushed himself with his hind legs, rushing towards the other bear and inadvertently pushing him to rock backwards and slam his face against the tree "good!"</p><p>A second thud was clear and loud when the other's nose collided with the gray bark of the tree where the trap had been set on purpose to catch prey, and which instead had wrapped itself around the back leg of the unfortunate bear. "Didn't you see the trap? tsk! I had seen it miles away!" Koda boasted, getting up on his hind legs "it must be embarrassing for you ... don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" And when Koda made a promise, that was such. And he would never, ever break it. But the bear didn't know it, and he certainly didn't know Koda ... Koda had never seen him either, he thought as he turned to pick up the stick that had fallen. He held it as he had seen the other "do you need a hand to go down? Wait, I'll give you a hand!" and brandished it in the air. The terror stood out on the other bear's eyes, he waved his palms in the direction of Koda to try to dissuade him from hitting as unfortunately he was about to do "NONONONO! WAIT!!" from then on, delirium followed; Koda waved his staff wildly, slamming it against the other bear's body with light but strong strokes enough to cause him some pain. And with that the other exclaimed sentences to try to dissuade him "No! Stop-wait-if only- hey!" but then he blurted out "STOP IT!" and a split second later the stick slammed on his face. But Koda did not spare him shots, he kept hitting although he was in good faith until the cub recognized a rather altered voice and marching steps towards them "KODA! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE UP TO YOUR EARS!" and Koda instinctively drew his head into his shoulders like a turtle in distress would do, as if expecting a blow or being unkindly caught by the scruff by the angry bear. Iorek was behind him, and did not deign Kenai a look because he went straight to scold Koda "I told you not to stray away!" He didn't shout, but kept a remarkably low tone of voice to make his disappointment clear. If he was wondering how he managed to escape under his nose, Iorek didn't show it because the look the white bear was directing him was enough to make a mammoth melt into the ground. "I'm not going to repeat myself several times, Koda. It seemed to me that I was clear." he glanced fleetingly at the trapped bear and said "good evening." then he turned again to end the scolding "did you understand-" but he stopped in mid-sentence, eyes wide and it was as if his face had fallen on the ground while realizing what he had just seen. His irritated expression changed radically when he looked at the other bear again "sir, are you in trouble ...?" the trapped rolled his eyes "oh, don't tell me!" He groaned "maybe I can be of assistance?" and when he approached, the other bear (he must have been slightly younger than Iorek) shook his head quickly "I don't need the help of a stupid bear! I just need the stick." Iorek was not offended, he was only quite irritated by that brusque tone. Koda, on the other hand, didn't realize the electric current between the two, and handed him the stick in a seraphic way "okay, here it is!" but the other waved his paws in front of them "no, I'll do it myself! put it back!" Koda was visibly confused as he searched for the place where he had found the stick "put it where it is you found it, near that little rock!" the other bear instructed him. Koda put his stick on the moss "here?"</p><p>"Yup." the other bear replied suddenly, as if exasperated by their presence "okay ..." said the cub, and with this he leaned against a fallen trunk. "boy, that tree is strong!" he commented aloud, and Iorek understood that this was only the beginning of another snuff typical of that cub known for a few hours. Koda didn't even realize that Iorek said to the trapped bear "get ready, there will be laughter."</p><p>•••</p><p>It was almost sunset, and the brown bear was still trying to reach that damned stick in a completely comical way. Koda had spoken relentlessly, but at least that very long speech was not addressed to Iorek. "... and so I learned to be more careful about what I licked." and then something completely unexpected.</p><p>Koda was silent: Iorek was lying to enjoy the scene of the arrogant bear, whose name he had not yet understood, who was trying to reach the stick in a comic scene. He glanced at Koda, and the cub returned it as if they agreed that they were going to spread a pitiful veil over that ridiculous situation. With a movement of his paw Koda approached the stick, and feeling it under his paw and being able to grab the other bear cheered "HAH!" and when he did it was with a certain brilliance of madness in his gaze, to which Koda reacted rolling his eyes "see? it's all about using the head-" and he had hoisted himself towards the branch that kept him anchored to it by means of a rope, using the stick as a lever ... without noticing that perhaps the chosen stick was too weak ... but this he discovered even without Iorek saying it, because two seconds later he fell face to the ground with yet another thud. "Reminder for you, don't use sticks anymore." Iorek said to him with a certain sarcasm mixed with hilarity in his gaze. The other bear reacted with a lightning look "hey, you two have nowhere else to go?" he asked exasperated. "yeah, the salmon run!" Koda exclaimed, hopping around the offending place with his nose turned up "Hey, Iorek! maybe if we free him he can come with us!"</p><p>come with us? Where did this plural come from? Iorek showed his disappointment with an expression that spoke for itself, but it was obvious that it was addressed only to Koda and that in reality the question asked by the cub was addressed to the trapped bear "okay, okay! If you can get me down from here I will go with you to this ... this ... " </p><p>"Salmon Run!"</p><p>"whatever. But if you can't do it: you turn around, walk away and never come back. Ever." he put enough emphasis on the last sentence, as if to say he didn't want to have them around. Koda turned to look at him, and Iorek was amazed at how he was handling the situation while looking for the connection that had activated the "do you swear?"</p><p>"Yeah-!"</p><p>"pinky swear?"</p><p>"yes, sure, okay. Pinky Swear." and saying this they joined the claws which were to correspond to the little finger in one hand in a universal oath. Iorek didn't take long to locate the focal point of the trap, it was a stick stuck on the ground with the rope tied to it ... he could have destroyed with a simple blow of his paw ... nothing simpler. "This is a trap made by men, and you are just two dumb bears. So there's really no way that-" He could not finish, because with a blow of his paw Iorek let go of up what kept him anchored, and on the face of the else he painted the same expression of terror when he realized he had spoken too much. The flight he made was crazy: he remained suspended for a few meters in the air before falling on his back and having his stick on his chest with unprecedented violence, so much so that he doubled over in pain. All this under the amused gaze of Koda and Iorek's annoyed and a little irritated by having been called 'stupid bear' for the second time in a day gaze. However, a new smell appeared in the air and the atmosphere of hilarity changed immediately. Iorek stiffened when he recognized the smell of reindeer skin and spears made of stone and other raw materials.</p><p>A hunter? the white bear looked around frantically and then looked at Koda, the only priority was to make sure that any type of hunter didn't have Koda. Where this protection came from, Iorek didn't know. But he was willing to protect him only this time ... a cub must make bones to become independent. The same thing that Iorek's mother had done with him, had assisted him when he had fallen into too deep water, had remained beside him but had allowed him to find a way out by himself. That was what made him independent. "Go ahead and don't turn around, Koda." he ordered "the closest refuge you see, hurry up." and for once the cub did not protest "there is a glacier nearby-"</p><p>"We'll meet there. Run!" and pushed him forward with his muzzle, the little bear set off at a funny gallop and disappeared over the hill to the great relief of the white bear. In all this the other was getting up at that moment, rubbing his head and looking at Iorek with an irritated air "and best regards, congratulations for the delicacy!" he said with a sarcasm that gave him an absurd annoyance. Even more than the sun on the back did. He puffed into his face with all-natural coldness for his character "the snow to cushion the fall was over, sorry for the inconvenience." he said critically "you-"</p><p>"Kenai".</p><p>"I didn't ask you. Follow Koda."</p><p>"who?"</p><p>"the cub. Follow him."</p><p>"because?"</p><p>"just do it."</p><p>Kenai looked at him in a disdainful way, crossing his paws on his chest and raising his chin arrogantly "don't give me orders!" he said, something childish in his voice. He tried to growl, failing miserably. A sound came out mixed with a barking with his mouth closed and a banging of teeth. Was he really trying to scare him? With that starving face and his impulsive and arrogant way of doing towards everyone? oh please ... Iorek wrinkled his nose and snarled in his face, with the only difference that when Kenai bared his teeth anyone would have laughed. When Iorek did, anyone would tremble. Kenai was taken aback by that guttural sound and withdrew his head in his shoulders, every trace of swagger disappeared from his muzzle in front of what looked like a really angry face, a face that had gone from zero to total anger. "do I have your attention?"all he could do was nod.</p><p>"then move."</p><p>never was that once the fate or coincidence of the moment on their side, because at the same instant in which those words( absolutely through with the fake brave facade of Kenai) left Iorek's mouth, a shadow stood out beyond the sunset light and briefly obscured their view of the leaves behind them. Not that they were important, at least not like the hooded figure of the hunter. It was the precise moment in which, if someone could have taken a picture and looked at it from many years later, they would have seen so many emotions in a single image; complete alarm on Iorek's face, mixed disbelief, sudden joy on Kenai's face and blind anger on that of the hunter. "Denahi ...?"</p><p>that name was addressed to the hunter who was now advancing from the darkness. Her face even more threatening than when it was in the shadows now that it was in the light. "Denahi, you found me!" and began to advance dangerously towards the hunter. Too close, so close that Iorek tried to block him "what are you doing ?! are you crazy, Kenai?!" as it was intended, with a definitively non-bear scream, the hunter hurled himself at Kenai. An upset Kenai, the brown bear backed up shouting "IT'S ME, KENAI!" but being dominated by the screams of the human. At that point Iorek, or rather his primordial instincts, believed that to jump into action the only sensible thing to do was what he was better at: fighting. He reared all three meters high and opened his jaws in a roar that came out as so thunderous and intimidating it could pierce anyone's eardrums. Then he fell back on all fours and without hesitating in a momentum he charged towards the hunter, who didn't hesitate to brandish his weapon: the spear was long and sharp, but Iorek didn't fear it. Just as man seemed not to fear his claws and fangs. In the fury of the moment he stumbled and found himself having to protect himself from the teeth and the claws of the bear with only the spear, waving it like a foil and managing to cause a fairly deep cut on what for a human would have been in the calf in the middle part of the animal's paw. With a quick blow, Iorek snatched the spear out of his hand and slung against him by lifting him by the jacket and pushing him away with as much force as he could "RUN, IDIOT!" was all he shouted to Kenai as he darted past him, running towards the glacier. There was no way the hunter would reach them there, or so he hoped. </p><p>••</p><p>They had barely been able to pass between the walls of the glacier, but taking it easy because Iorek knew they were clearly ahead of the bipedal. He hadn't checked the hunter's position, but inside the glacier they would have been safe and as soon as his paws touched the gravel and gave Kenai one last push to get him in. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed Koda, who trotted towards them at the same time as a crunch was heard above them. With one movement Iorek muzzled Kenai and pulled Koda towards him to tell them to keep quiet and continued to observe the figure of the hunter standing on the ice, spear brandished like a spat and dangerously forward posture. And so he held his breath until the figure was completely out of his visual and auditory field, only then he breathed a sigh of relief by letting go of Koda and leaving room for a fairly shaken Kenai "... he's chasing me ... "murmured the brown bear. Iorek's reaction revealed all the anger he had felt during the brief clash and was decidedly sudden, so much that even Koda was frightened in front of it. From neutral his expression changed as he swung around baring his sharp teeth "well?! What did you expect ?! he's a man! They can't do anything but hunt us down! Put your soul in peace and learn to fight!" He roared at him, pure fury animated his gaze. Kenai stepped back "it's not like him." he said in a thin voice, as if in shock. What kind of bear had a hunter ever seen? Iorek felt the blood boil in his veins as he squinted that half apology of bear from head to toe with piercing eyes before letting go of a guttural growl and walking away to the far corner of the cave to take a look at the small wound on his paw caused by the blade. It was not serious, with a little luck she would heal immediately. He then began to lick away the blood to make it clot faster so as to heal faster in turn. He had learned the procedure by heart. "are you hurt...?" Koda's paws lowered his before the white bear could protest, examining the cut as if it could only vanish by looking at it. "it's nothing." the adult answered quickly. "...you sure?"</p><p>she couldn't help but feel a modicum of tenderness over her concern "I'm sure. Just a scratch."</p><p>"You saw it bad out there." Kenai approached slowly, but remained at a certain distance as if he was afraid that Iorek would hit him. The white bear glared at him but did not reply, continuing to tend to the wound until he was satisfied. "it's fortunate that he didn't meet me..I would have made him sit in stripes!" despite the initial disagreement, both Iorek and Kenai turned to look at the cub with the same expression "I know a move or two to make his guts tremble!" Kenai bowed his head to the side with a less than serious smile "oh, really?"Koda looked at his tiny claws with a proud gaze "not to brag ... but this is a little thing I call ... the Slasher!" and he performed a completely uncoordinated and technically incorrect jump that led him to fall on the gravel and get up immediately (given the elasticity, and the characteristic called 'rubber bones' typical of the cubs neither of them was surprised) "and this is the flying fury of death!" and in a completely comical pose he remained motionless on his hind legs, straight in front of the two bears who nevertheless exchanged a neutral look as if they were thinking the same thing. "Uhh-hhuh." muttered Kenai nodding with a slow blow of the head. Iorek decided to have some fun, then looked up and gasped "he's coming back!" he exclaimed, and the reaction was just what he expected. Terrified, Koda ran to hide under Iorek's paw exclaiming a "WHERE?!" not exactly comfortable with too much physical contact, Iorek looked at him "Koda." he simply said. He wasn't a stupid cub, even if he understood some things only if it suited him ... and Iorek's personal space was one of the things he did not have very clear. It didn't seem to matter much to him though, because he didn't move away from him "typical." scoffed Kenai, still trying to take off the string that had been twisted around his leg in a very clumsy way. "Yeah, well, the next time we run into that hunter--" Koda began, but this time it was Kenai who interrupted him "There is no we, okay? I'm not taking you to any salmon run." he said, ironed in his decision. Oh awesome. Koda's face relaxed into an expression of unpleasant surprise "what?" he asked with astonishment "But you pinky swore!" The difference between the two adults was basic at that point for anyone to see clearly. Iorek thought but didn't say, Kenai said everything instead. And that led him to have much less emotional tact with anyone "Yeah, well, things change. See ya, kid." and got up, starting going out. Iorek knew exactly that Koda was going to protest, but this time it was he who had the protest ready and with well-prepared knowledge "it's getting dark." he said "and considering your experience I don't recommend ... you know, just wandering." Kenai stopped but without turning, as if in some way he signaled that he was listening but that his pride did not allow him to turn around "are you telling me that I am incapable?"</p><p>Yes, that was what his instinct told him to say.</p><p>"No." was what he replied though. "union is strength. Remember that there is a cub in this ... group." he found no other description for that makeshift gang. "So what? It's not my problem." and again he started to go outside, but with a leap Iorek was in front of him and blocked the road "of course it is! If I remember correctly we saved your life, so in a sense you have a debt."</p><p>"You're out of your mind, buddy. It was a favor of once. I owe you nothing." but Iorek did not move in the slightest, on the contrary he towered ever higher in front of him. Things could have taken a worse turn if it hadn't been for Koda's intervention "Come on. Please? Can't we just go together? There's a lot of bears and a ton of fish, and every night we watch the lights , touch the mountain, and last year ... "what started as an attempt to stop a fight turned out to be a matter of interest for Kenai, who immediately took his eyes off Iorek to turn to Koda" Wait, what'd you say? " </p><p>"There's lots of bears and tons of fish-!"</p><p>"No. You know where the lights touch the earth?"</p><p>Koda nodded, stepping between the two bears "Yeah, it's at the top of the mountain right by the salmon run. Weren't you looking for a mountain too?" he also said to Iorek. The white bear masterfully pulled himself out of that conversation "talk to him first." he said pointing at Kenai</p><p>"They're pratically next door. Come on, I'll show you. It'll be great. I promise to help you escape from every trap you walk into." Koda insisted. Kenai looked offended at him "I'm not gonna walk into any more ..." and exactly as he walked, the string got caught on a rock and the brown bear tumbled to the ground "... Traps."</p><p>be mature Iorek, don't laugh Iorek.</p><p>It was Koda who freed him and asked him hopefully "Come on. What do you say?"</p><p>"Are you sure you can take me to where the lights touch the earth?"</p><p>"Yeah, no problem!" Koda replied, starting off. Kenai snorted, thinking hard and running a paw over his face "If you slow me down-"</p><p>"We won't be slowing you down." Iorek remarked with anger, turning away "we leave at dawn tomorrow." and he settled on the ground as far as possible from the chaotic energy of the two, resting his head on his large legs. Kenai had strategically placed himself at the other extreme and Koda remained in the middle, instinctively snuggled against Kenai only to be abruptly rejected with a "And keep all that cuddly bear stuff into a minimum, okay, kid?" Koda did not lose heart and replied with a "My name's not kid. It's Koda." What to say ... the cub knew how to defend himself very well. Even Kenai would have been able to understand it despite that empty head. Seeing Koda sleeping in the middle, however, was truly excruciating. The white bear sighed exasperated "Koda, come here." he said in a forced voice. On a cold night he could make an exception and use his heat for a good deed. The cub trotted towards him and settled next to the white bear as he had done with Kenai, sinking his muzzle into the white fur of his side. "now sleep. I don't want to hear you until tomorrow, have I been clear?"</p><p>Koda nodded slowly, and for a few moments peace reigned inside the glacier.</p><p>A peace that Koda broke in less than two seconds "what's your name?"</p><p>Iorek and Kenai sighed in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest remained a distant memory now that the prairie sun left no way for anyone or anything. Let's go to the salmon run, they said ... Iorek thought sarcastically as the group walked in single file. Koda leading the group, Kenai in the middle and Iorek was last in the row. Yes, let's go to the Run if I don't melt first! and although the temperatures in Alaska were still cold he was used to a different type of cold. A bitter, dry cold ... this had something sultry, as if creating a hood over them. A hood that certainly was not made more pleasant by the constant talk of Koda. Right now he was dabbling in sneezing (caused by the surrounding pollen) and the beginning of an endless talk "Actually, if you really want to know, how me and my mom got separated, I was saving this story for the salmon run, but I'll tell you. " Iorek stopped when he saw Kenai slow down and glance affectionately at the cub "It was propbably the fifth of sixth most coldest day in my entire life." and as he said this he rubbed his arms as if to mimic the cold feeling. "Trust me, you don't know what true cold is." muttered Iorek, shaking his head and tapping a nearby stem. Kenai, who just seemed to be in the world to have his say at all costs, intervened with an "Oh, this sounds good. You should definitley save it." and this sparked a happy reaction from Koda "really?"</p><p>"oh yes! for your friends." and saying this he had hardened his tone as he marched on. "Well, I have this other story ..."</p><p>Iorek intervened in turn quickly "Koda, let's play the game ... the game of silence. Whoever doesn't speak longer wins!" </p><p>"okay ... then I'll sing!"</p><p>and that sentence was enough to send both bears into a chorus of "NO! " but it was already too late because the cub had already started hopping and singing very loudly </p><p>Tell everybody I'm on my way.</p><p>New friends and new places to see.</p><p> </p><p>With ... blue skies ahead Yes, I'm on my way.</p><p>And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be.</p><p>the cub's cheerfulness seemed unstoppable even for Iorek's severe and cold temper. The shushing, the 'shhhh!' were of no use just like plugging his mouth and putting him inside a trunk headfirst. Because Koda was still singing. Exasperated, Kenai covered his ears and Iorek groaned loudly rolling his eyes " if we tried to-" he tried to suggest looking at Iorek</p><p>"no."</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"whatever it is I don't want to hear it." and he started walking, resuming the path "get him out of there right away!" Kenai looked back, erected on his hind legs and he noticed that Koda was still inside the trunk. Only the legs of the cub could be glimpsed up and down playfully, as if Koda was enjoying being there. "do I have to ..?" on other occasions, Iorek would have laughed at the face that Kenai showed him. But on that occasion he ordered a: "MOVE!" And Kenai rolled his eyes "okay, okay! Now I'll get him out!" Iorek snorted contentedly, but also slightly annoyed by Kenai's stubbornness. He checked him until he saw Koda with his paws on the ground and trotting towards him, it was clear he wanted to do the fight or something. Iorek was quicker and he nosed him forward "walk in front of me, both of you."</p><p>Obviously Kenai couldn't help but say what he thought "I'm not a child! I don't need you to check me!" Despite being talkative, Koda was quite obedient when Iorek ordered him to do something. Because that was what Iorek did: he certainly had no time to waste with a cub who could not keep his mouth shut and a bear who must have been an adult but behaved even more immature than Koda did. "walk and shut up."  ordered the white bear and Kenai gave him a grim look to say the least and muttered something softly. Iorek didn't care much, so as they walked Iorek could look around to see if there were any dangers. There was no risk and so he concentrated on a much more fun scene that he should have interrupted, but it was really too comical. Koda was delighting in imitating Kenai in the gruff expression on his face. Even more gruff than Iorek's relaxed face was, and seeing Koda imitate him was absolutely laughable. "He-he's imitating me!" Kenai complained in a shrill voice. Iorek shrugged "it's none of my business, solve it yourself." he commented coldly.</p><p>•••</p><p>They stopped in a grove as soon as Koda became hungry, and Iorek took the opportunity to lie down in the shade a little. The two did not spare themselves shots even in that case, because Kenai drew a dividing line between him and Koda which the cub encircled in less than a second to continue talking. Kenai looked at Iorek as if to insult him, the white bear pretended not to see him and turned directly to Koda "the road is long and it is already almost sunset." the cub nodded by letting go of a sprig of fruit in his paw "I'm ready, I'm done!"</p><p>"good. Kenai?"</p><p>"Mrrrn."</p><p>"I take it for a yes, move."</p><p>•••</p><p>Iorek sneezed without being noticed when weeks later they crossed a prairie with allergenic pollen everywhere and in which Koda dived without asking anyone anything "we are just passing through."</p><p>"Oh, come on!" exclaimed the cub looking at the lawn with an air of longing and then of new Iorek with the same look.</p><p>"mhph ... just a second-"</p><p>"YAY! ' and without having to repeat it several times Koda sprang like a spring among the gifted flowers rolling and laughing loudly, that laugh that transpires only innocence, kindness of heart and desire to enjoy something. A quality that Iorek had long lost ... yet for how much he was cynical, snatched a lightning smile from his face with hard features and full of scars that had made him lose that innocence. All that disbelief was interrupted by Kenai's sneezing sound ... for the rest the journey maybe it wasn't like that as bad as Iorek would have imagined. He was aware of the cubic problems that Koda needed to demonstrate, but gradually they became less and less annoying and more bearable. Slowly Iorek got used to letting him sleep with him and in turn to shelter him from the rain ... but he did not give in to any kind of cuddle or frenzy. The weather turned out to be nothing short of stormy in the following days when they crossed a wet swamp that walking would take them higher. Kenai's footsteps were heavy, annoyed by the rain that wet his fur and slowed him down. Iorek knew that Koda could not have walked fast enough in the midst of all that slush, so even if unwillingly he had taken him quickly from the scruff (even in the least delicate way), but Koda seemed now accustomed to the abrupt ways of the two. He was trying to catch the raindrops with his tongue, it was rainwater. It wouldn't hurt him. </p><p>•••</p><p>The slope was so low that they could easily see the muddy bottom of it. It didn't seem too steep, but the wind was terribly inconstant and leaves that floated with it often ended up falling on the mud below as soon as the wind stopped howling. "look here!" Koda headed towards it and in an unexpected movement opened his arms ... it was the wind that did all the work, supporting the cub from below without letting it fall. Koda's bust was therefore supported by the wind. Iorek lowered an eyebrow, unconvinced "and is it safe ...?" the disheveled little head of the cub turned to look at him, fur moved by the wind that was blowing "my friend Buck taught me! it's fun!" and another gust supported him again, though doubtful Kenai imitated him: he was as tall as two Kodas put together, and when he opened his arms an expression of happiness appeared on his face. It was an emotion he had never seen on Kenai, he had to be honest. Seeing them having fun like that was a cure-all, in a way ... they had gone from not being able to bear to binding almost immediately "be careful, you two!" she intimated them, for once pretending to be severe and directing them that kind of fake scolding look.</p><p>"Iorek, come on too!"</p><p>but he shook his head "No thanks. I'm not able to do this- HEY !!" clearly annoyed, it was Kenai who dragged him into the fray "come on! Let go!"</p><p>let go of what? The thought of wanting to find a home? want to start living? Iorek wasn't sure about this, but if there was something that he felt could give him security right now it was the presence of Kenai and Koda ... maybe meeting them had not been so bad. Or maybe it was only the fresh wind that was clearing his mind: the white bear leaned his head forward, closing his eyes and deeply inspiring that wind. "it's an east wind. The zephyr." </p><p>"How do you know it?" Koda asked "how did you understand that? can you teach me to identify the winds?"</p><p>The twinkle in his gaze. That twinkle that could turn any defeat into a battle, which could end a war with a twinkle. For the first time Iorek smiled "when you grow up, maybe." At that exact moment, the wind stopped "oh no." with the same cry all three fell into the mud through the short slope ... the scene was truly a comedy worthy of the name: three bears immersed in the mud, one of them of a different color before being submerged and the other two with hairstyles caused by it which only gave way to hilarity. They looked at each other, looked at the mud and then began to roll with laughter, all three so different from each other but united by the same interest. The fact that they were starting to enjoy each other's company, and not for convenience</p><p>•••</p><p>"now I'll get you!" Koda exclaimed this when with a leap he could barely reach Kenai's ears to claw them playfully. The three had started a run for an ascent, never ceasing to laugh and play with each other. Kenai nibbled Koda's back playfully and Iorek tipped him to the ground "tickle monster!" he exclaimed before tickling Koda, catching a deafening laugh in his ears and a paw on his muzzle. But it didn't even scratch him,Koda's claws were too small and thin for that. Koda's claws were too small and thin for that. They couldn't cause one of those scratches that remains pink on your skin. In fact, those tiny paws wandering through his muzzle did no harm to him. Kenai also joined the "tickle monster number two" attack.<br/>"Nooo!" Koda exclaimed in laughter "you'll pay for this! HAHAHAHAH"  but then a sound of fast hooves added to the sound of their paws joined by two voices that Iorek did not recognize, but Kenai did. Two moose were running towards them at full speed leaving a fuss behind and shouting things like "Hold on! Wait up!" Iorek's severe facade re-emerged accompanied by a bit of mistrust towards the two: he read them quickly while at last the two herbivores stopped.</p><p>behind them. Using Kenai as a shield in the flesh, letting his hooves fall over his side and trying to shield himself from who knows what "How's it going, bear boy?" said the darker moose to Kenai. So they knew each other. The two looked alike ... maybe they were brothers. Iorek made his gaze wander among the three until the elk became aware of Koda's presence and his "and little bear and other ... white bear."</p><p>"I'm Sorry, do we know each other?" Iorek asked suspiciously. Kenai cleared his throat "um, these are Rutt and Tuke. Rutt, Tuke, these are Iorek and Koda"</p><p>Tuke caressed Koda's head "aww how cute, I didn't know you had two brothers!" "we are not brothers-"</p><p>but the two moose weren't done talking "OK, there's this hunter, following us, and I was-- we was thinking. If we could maybe nust kind of hang out with you guys ..." Tuke pitted all of this in a only sentence said quickly as if in a hurry, so quickly that the three bears looked almost stunned "... are you talking about the same hunter we saw?" Kenai asked "we lost it in the glacier ..."Rutt lowered an eyebrow looking over their shoulders "So, you don't think he'll follow those?" the three bears had, in effect, left quite evident footprints. "...Oh." said Koda, looking down. Iorek frowned, thoughtful "it's not at all convenient in fact ... absolutely not."  Tuke jumped on the spot nervously "here I knew it! We will all end up eaten! From the first to the last!" that kind of hysteria in his voice could only be to attract attention as it could be true. The fact is that Iorek looked at him all the time with the gaze of those who do not intend to attend any dramatic theater "no one will be eaten." he said in a neutral tone. "And what do you know, eh?"</p><p>Iorek sighed, but thank goodness Kenai's silence served something "I have an idea ..."</p><p>•••</p><p>"this is weird ..." The mammoth under Koda advanced with swaying and heavy steps following what was supposed to be the herd leader and who led the march towards the most remote part of the prairie, where they would then have to climb for a short distance. Despite the initial fear due to the height of that animal, Koda was having enough fun especially to gather other animals to join in the journey with them. Kenai was the safest of the three on the back of ad mammoth, he knew how to handle every move and how not to fall off the back of it. He had a totally different sense of balance on his back, as if he had always ridden a mammoth. Iorek was a little more uncertain, which was strange about him. He always seemed confident, and now with every slightly abrupt movement of the mammoth he clung onto dear life muttering things like "tell my mother I made a brave end." this sent Koda in a series of giggles in his direction as he moved over the mammoth's trunk. Iorek then smiled a little in that direction, signaling the mammoth to lift his trunk. Koda barely had time to cling before being raised "WOAH!"</p><p>at that point it was Iorek who laughed in the direction of Koda, who showed him his tongue in a playful way. The reason the mammoths were lifting their trunks was because they were crossing a lake, so they kept them raised so they could breathe. Even the mammoth that Rutt and Tuke were on kept their trunk raised and they tried with all their might not to fall. At that point they were all up, some on the back, some on the head and some on the tail, but all were turned to look at the sky.</p><p>Koda felt happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Great spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey had become much more pleasant at night, where now everyone lay asleep on the large backs, heads and tusks of the huge mammals that advanced with a heavy but sure step. Lulled by that feeling of warmth Iorek had risked falling asleep several times, but he remained awake only to look at the sky and absently listen to Koda's rant. The three bears were lying on the tusks of 'their' mammoth, Kenai on the left, Iorek on the right and Koda pacing back and forth as his mouth moved at supersonic speed "OK, here's how I remember it. If the snow is white, then it's all right. Yellow or green, it's just not clean. I learned that one the hard way. Oh, that reminds me. Last year at the salmon run, my friend Bucky totally dared me, but I'd heard about this other cub who stuck his tongue to an iceberg, and then he started to float away. " Iorek had already heard this story, and if before it annoyed him, now it made him smile. Not because of the story itself, but of what Koda did while juggling everything. Jumping from one side to the other, stopping first from him and then from Kenai and rocking so suddenly that Iorek had a mini heartbreak, even speaking turned upside down "And so to save him, they had to, like, rip off his tongue. And fo now he had to talk, like thif- "Kenai closed his jaws with his paws, looking at him amusedly. Then he looked at Iorek, who was also smiling "does he ever stop talking?"</p><p>"almost never." Koda freed himself earlier than expected, but perhaps it was also because Kenai had a fairly soft grip. "Even if I agree with him, about this snow thing." he gave the argument only once, since they had found a common argument. Koda's eyes lit up like two headlights "really? Did you like me too?" Iorek chuckled, a warm but at the same time rasping laugh "more than once. I was much less clever than you are." she said "my parents always told me to be careful, but I didn't listen..." then he looked around as if he had to check that someone was spying "you know what?" Koda leaned towards him, eyes full of desire to hear a secret never heard "what?" Iorek pointed to a scar under his chin "I got this when I was a cub." said "I slipped and I beat my jaw on the ice" </p><p>"No way! How old were you?" Kenai asked, now also interested in the conversation. Iorek rolled his claws "slightly older than Koda, slightly younger than you." she said "I was halfway between cubhood and adolescence." Koda looked at him again "and how were you at my age?" Iorek chuckled at the thought "to be honest I was very much like you." he explained "I couldn't keep quiet for a moment, and when I moved I always did damage." a second later Koda chuckled loudly and intermittently. It was clear he had imagined a little Iorek struggling with balancing on his paws and trying not to slip ... it was strange to think how much he had changed now. But Koda's attention was distracted by the appearance of lights in the sky. Iorek knew exactly what it was and a twinge of nostalgia hit him in the chest, unexpectedly strong and intense as a broken bone ... but that was a much deeper type of pain, ergo: to be nostalgic. "Whoa, look. The night rainbow. You can see the spirits from here!"</p><p>The rainbow night? it was the first time that Iorek had heard this term, but he didn't laugh only because he was spellbound by looking at the lights.</p><p>"do you know about spirits?" Kenai asked, almost softly. He was greeted by the nod of Koda's head while the cub indicated the sky "Yeah. My grandma's up there and my granddad. Mom says the spirits make all the magical changes of the world, like how the leaves change color, or the moon changes shapes or tadpoles change into frogs- "</p><p>all this was true, but Kenai's reaction was very different from the amazed one ... it seemed halfway between the wounded, the resentful and the angry "Yeah, I get. You know, for a change, maybe they could just leave things alone. " and in this bitter tone he turned his back on them. Iorek frowned, looking at Kenai as if he wanted to peer at the back of his head to understand what was going on in his brain "why do you say that? ' he asked in a daring way, almost expecting an angry reaction. Instead Kenai spoke very sadly, without even turning "My brother's a spirit. If I wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. " The pain of a loss is something that consumes you from within, without ever really gnawing you. And Iorek understood better than anything else the sense of anger and helplessness that Kenai felt ... the same that he had felt when he saw his parents being torn to pieces by a killer whale and being unable to do anything.</p><p>Koda looked at him respectful of his pain "what happened to him?" he asked softly.</p><p>"he was killed by a ... a monster." The air was sentimental. Very sentimental, and it was at that moment that Iorek shared his experience "my parents are spirits too. They gave their lives to save me, it's thanks to them if I'm here." he said looking at the lights that danced in the sky, their visibility extended for miles and miles. He took a long breath "maybe now they are with your brother, and they are laughing at us for being sad." a slight smile was printed on Kenai's face "what were they called?"</p><p>"Gunnar and Audunn." he replied "and your brother?"</p><p>"Sitka." the two bears exchanged a long sad look "I'm sorry, for Sitka." said Iorek. "I'm sorry for your parents." but then Koda's voice interrupted the conversation "Thanks Sitka, Gunnar and Audunn ..." he said facing the northern lights, smiling at them "If it weren't for you, I would've never met Kenai and Iorek." that said, the cub crouched beside Kenai and glanced at both of them "I always wanted brothers." She said.</p><p>That phrase was enough to leave a smile on Iorek's face, but a thoughtful look on Kenai's as the cub fell asleep. The two bears looked at each other, for a moment neither of them knew what to say ... they realized only after that the absence of words was only due to the fact that of things to say, in reality, there were very few "goodnight". " Iorek simply said, crouching against the mammoth's fang. "try to sleep."</p><p>" good night." Kenai replied very thoughtfully ... and his brown eyes looking at the sky were what Iorek saw before falling asleep.</p><p>•••</p><p>as in the most beautiful of life metaphors, the sun ended up rising over the mountains oxidized red by the foundations but sprinkled by that pinch of snow left over from the colder season. The rays advanced until they touched the ground where the mammoths still advanced with a dangling step almost as, in the absence of the northern lights, the spirits wanted to bless the path through those still warm and pleasant rays, heating the heads of the mammals after a night cold and not making them weigh the animals still asleep, or the tireless chatter of Rutt and Tuke; the two mooses were intent on playing 'i spy with my little eye' without coping with the fact that the only thing they could guess were trees, hills, firs, pines .... but still seen and seen landscapes practically everywhere throughout rural Akaska. The only ones that seemed really placid like a river at night were our three bears, Kenai was literally stranded on the tusk of the manmut, one cheek resting against it and one leg dropped in midair downwards, a blissful expression on his face while snoring loudly. Iorek slept in a much more composed way, head resting on his left paw and body tilted inside the tusk... Koda instead had alternated all night: he had perhaps mistaken Kenai for a pillow, and moved from everywhere... right now he was resting on the head of the brown bear who in sleep felt himself touched by a paw in the eyes, with a snort raised his head only to find Koda snoring on it. He chuckled "Koda ..." he said in a voice kneaded by sleep, licking his dry lips from the freezing night.</p><p>"hmm ..." muttered Koda, still half awake from sleep, crouching in Kenai's fur</p><p>"Koda, wake up ..!" and slipped the cub with a slight movement of the head "two more months, mom ..." Koda murmured, snuggling to Kenai's chest in search of warmth "come on, someone will have to wake Iorek." Kenai encouraged him, moving him slightly with his muzzle to encourage him to get up. Although Koda reluctantly sat between Kenai's paws and rubbed his eyes "okay ... okay ... I'll wake him up .." he said as if he were going to do a dangerous undertaking. He stepped over Kenai and with a jump landed on Iorek's sleeping body, beginning to shake him insistently from one shoulder "Iorek! Come on, Iorek! The sun has risen!" Iorek must have woken up when Koda landed, because as soon as he felt him he had briefly raised his head and opened his eyes with extreme dislocation, then he realized who it was and he literally sighed letting his head fall back, dead weight on the arch of the tusk "yes ... yes... give me another five minutes ..." he replied softly and slurred. It was normal for that different climate to make him sleepy. But this Koda didn't know, and he bit his ear insistently starting to pull. "rise and shine!" he kept repeating in a loop, jumping up and down on the slender flank of the white bear until Iorek raised his head again, banging his dry jaws due to sleep and yawning loudly in what for Koda was more like a roar that to a yawn ... who knows if one day even his yawn would make the earth tremble like Iorek's did. "so where are we?"</p><p>that question seemed to displace Koda. The cub began to look around confusedly, and slowly his expression turned to terror. Kenai and Iorek exchanged a conscious glance: it was almost certain that they were lost. Iorek, however, wanted to be sure and leaned towards the cub, narrowed and prickly eyes, full of suspicion and ready to scold him just by looking at him. "Koda. Do you have any idea which way to go?" he addressed him. The cub pursed his black lips in a very thin line and the same look did not abandon his brown eyes "hmmm, I think it's that way." and pointed a way, totally haphazardly.</p><p>The feeling of mistrust mixed with frustration also made its way onto Kenai's relaxed face "You think or you know?" he asked in a loud accusatory tone. Koda turned away, pointing to another way "That way?" well, perfect I would say. Lost in the tundra. Iorek closed his eyes to appeal to what little endurance he had left, then running a paw over his face "I can't believe it." he muttered somberly "well, I knew it. We got lost." and without waiting for anything else, he jumped down from the mammoth's fang. The mammal protested "hey, take it easy! Manners ..."</p><p>"go to hell!" was Iorek's distant response, followed by an embarrassed look from Koda. Kenai shared the sentiment perfectly, but merely articulated a "come on." and got off there. As if the two personalities had reversed... "riding mammoths was your idea!" Koda exclaimed, and he was the only one to thank the mammoths "thank you guys!" before jumping off.</p><p>•••</p><p>Silence, the kind of silence that Koda could not stand, weighed on them like a cloud full of rain ready to unleash a violent storm in the form of a furious quarrel. Now they no longer walked in single file, but side by side and while Iorek sniffed the air Kenai walked with a pout that spoke for himself without needing him to do it. Koda could clearly see Iorek's tense and nervous face as he searched for something that could lead them back on the straight path "nothing ... nothing ... absolutely nothing." and suddenly stopped "well, it's official. We got lost!" and exclaimed it aloud, so much that a bird on a nearby branch flew away immediately. Kenai immediately rolled his eyes "hmph." he muttered under his breath something definitely addressed against Koda, so that the cub immediately felt in a position to defend himself "I'm sorry if we got lost, okay?" he said, adding "Even though it's pretty much your fault ..."</p><p>Iorek himself jumped at Kenai's sudden fury. With wide eyes the brown bear exclaimed a loud "My fault?! Ugh! That's it!" and began to walk away with heavy steps.</p><p>"Kenai-" Iorek tried to make him reason, acting as what he wasn't: a peacemaker. Koda was also getting angry in turn and followed Kenai "Just remember, if it weren't for me, you'd still be upside down right now." he said, only giving voice to having helped him to get down from that tree, Kenai turned to them again and Iorek clearly saw the anger in his eyes increase "Yeah, well, better than being stuck, in the middle of nowhere with you and your blabbering mouth! " and at those words Iorek clearly saw the hurt in Koda's eyes, saw the cub move back as Kenai advanced and imitated him as a mockery "I'm lost. I can't find my mommy. Will you take me to the salmon run- "</p><p>"Stop it, Kenai." Iorek ordered. The younger bear tried to electrocute him with his gaze, but ultimately failed "do your own business!" it was instinctively that he had taken a step forward, as if he wanted to shield Koda against Kenai's anger "be careful how you speak or I'll tear your tongue out." Iorek threatened him, not caring at that moment to be a reference figure and bending down so that he and Kenai were nose to nose, the fear of the first time disappeared and replaced by pure anger "you don't scare me, who do you think you are? ! "</p><p>Iorek jerked his head forward squashing his nose against his "now i see, you are the most ... most arrogant, pretentious, selfish and deluded bear I have ever known in my life!" the anger was so great that he stumbled to send the words out in a sensible line of conversation (or quarrel) (and if he had been human his face would have been red with fury) if there was any trace of hurt in the face of Kenai, in Iorek couldn't have cared less. "don't bother, Iorek!" Koda intervened, his shrill little voice brought them back to reality. But only for a short time, because Kenai blazed against him again "why don't you just grow up?!" he shouted, leaning towards him but being blocked again by Iorek "and why don't you do the same?" the other bear exclaimed again. Kenai looked him up and down "and why didn't you stay on the island where you came from?!"</p><p>"Such maturity, congratulations!"</p><p>Koda frowned again "enough, I'll just go on my own, then!" She said. Iorek walked away from both and looked at them "you know what? Everyone goes their own way! I'm not your wet nurse!" and without saying anything else he walked away with heavy steps, the group separated in the worst possible way. With anger still quivering on the shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ride or die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iorek pawed a stone nearby, ending up hurting himself and cursing to himself towards the sky, he had the impression that the spirits were looking at him and in a sense they made fun of him "very funny. And now what is it, will you make me a black bear? "</p><p>ranting against them was the only thing he was able to do at that moment, away from his land and his island and once again in conflict with everything and everyone as he used to do. It was his defense strategy, driving everyone away. The breeze that touched the fur of his neck calmed him a bit by the fibrillation of sudden anger. At the moment he wasn't as angry with Koda as he was with Kenai. Koda was a cub and did not realize certain things, but Kenai was large and vaccinated and could perfectly realize his arrogance and do something about it.</p><p>"oh, why do I care." said Iorek getting up and going down the small slope where he was "they can go alone to the Salmon Run, I'm done." and still talked to himself ... what nerves. He shook his head vigorously: where to go? He didn't know. He only knew that he wanted to go as far as possible and without stopping, at a marching pace ... this until the image of Koda in danger touched his mind, exactly like the fact that Kenai pitied as a bear (roaring, rearing up, defending himself or using those claws) he wouldn't have been able to protect himself or Koda. Iorek stopped, now fought. His expression changed from anger to repentance as he looked back on the path he had left behind. he looked at his paws for a moment, then pursed his lips and sighed heavily "when did I become so submissive?" he said to himself as he went up the slope ... to leave with a quarrel without the certainty of seeing each other alive was not cute, and this he had experienced on his own skin. He shook off the feeling and ventured to the place where they had last seen each other looking around, left and right "Kenai? Koda?" he called in a calm voice, turning the corner. The two brown bears were sitting side by side ... it seemed they had made amends, but Iorek wasn't sure. Kenai had turned his ears to him, so he knew he was there. Shortly afterwards the two turned around: the dawn sun beat on the orange walls dotted with cave paintings ... they were many and many represented scenes already seen: hunting scenes, festive scenes ... and bear hunting. A bear was rearing on its hind legs, fangs brandished exactly like the hunter's spear. It was as if all three could feel the cold of the blade and the blood dripping immediately after. Iorek sat quietly the moment Koda spoke "Those monsters are really scary. Especially with those sticks ..." Iorek looked at him and in those hazel eyes he recognized something he had learned to recognize. Fear. "have you seen them before?"</p><p>Koda nodded, but said nothing else. There was no need for anyone to say anything, it was all clear. Kenai took a breath and stood up "let's go." he said walking away from that place, leaving only the empty majesty of silence.</p><p>•••</p><p>Koda was tired.</p><p>They had moved a few kilometers away from the mammoth slips to go near a valley, and the cub dragged its legs evidently exhausted. So much that Kenai had urged him to climb on his back, and so now the three of them were advancing in search of the right path once more with a much more relaxed atmosphere. "So, you recognize anything yet? Or maybe you can't see past my big head?" Kenai broke the silence with something that wasn't like him; a joke made light-hearted with the sole aim of making peace completely. Iorek also chuckled as soon as Koda responded with a laugh in turn. A second of silence and then a question "So, do you really think I have a big head?" Kenai said, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Iorek lowered an eyebrow with a smirk that wasn't like him, a playful smirk "hm ... you know, it doesn't seem so big if you hunch your head like this." and he placed a paw on the scruff of his neck, pushing on it so that the fur arched more towards Kenai's ears. Koda laughed again "definitely!" Kenai began to shake his head playfully "Oh, you mean like this? Or like this? How about this?" and in this he bounced making Koda bounce. All three laughed out loud, and it was a relief considering the tense atmosphere of just before. "okay you two, take it easy!" Iorek ordered them, still laughing.</p><p>"oh come on! I have yet to get to the good part!" Kenai protested, still laughing. They passed under a strap whose silence alternated with the sound of horns crossing and colliding and of colliding skulls. Iorek looked up to see reindeer-like, but less hairy, and much smaller creatures intent on a display of brute force in front of females. "what are they?" Koda proud to know for once something that the white bear didn't know, replied with a knowing air "those are rams. They are only empty heads if you ask me. Banging your head against another's all day must have them get a little rickety. " Kenai shrugged in approval "he's not wrong." he said looking at the scene that appeared before him. "you say they can give us directions?" the brown bear ventured again. The stouter ram shook his head wildly in the direction of the more ruddy one "Oh, my. That was good." and they both returned to collide poking their hooves in the rock and trying to throw the other on the ground. The second ram snorted after the crash and said "Oh, that clears up the sinuses."</p><p>"Oh, it does." the other nodded. A flock of sheep was right behind them and the smaller ram exclaimed "OK. Hit me again. I think she's looking. Hello, sweetie!" and the other echoed him with "Oh, yes. She's checking me out, all right. Hey, baby." now, Iorek did not understand females (nor of his species or of others) but he could clearly see that the sheep was not interested in that presumptuous male "they don't know much of female behavior, those two ..." he commented in a specific voice turned to Kenai without taking his eyes off the scene. "I'm afraid you're right ..." </p><p>"What? No, no, no. Come on, you nitwit. Are you out of your head? She's looking at me. Look at that!" protested the first male, followed an indignant expression from the second "Right. Like she's looking at your ugly mug? Come on!" Iorek rolled his eyes "and here comes the jealousy scene." comment.</p><p>"jealousy scene?" Koda asked. "I'll explain it to you when you grow up." from there an almost ridiculous clash with insults worthy of an elementary school boy. "can anyone put an end to this ruse?" Kenai chuckled "Excuse me." interrupted the quarrel and the two rams turned to him "what do you want?" asked the eldest. His voice echoed in the mountains and this confused him. "Who is that?"</p><p>and Iorek would never have thought of attending the scene that followed, because the two rams began to scream at who they thought was mimicking them ... when in reality it was their own echo.</p><p>"Hey, shut up!"</p><p>hey, shut up!</p><p>"no you shut up!"</p><p>no you shut up!</p><p>"Will you shut up ?!"</p><p>will you shut up ?!</p><p>"YOU SHUT UP !!!!"</p><p>YOU SHUT UP !!!!!</p><p>the three bears looked at each other, they all three thought the same thing: ask those two imbeciles for information? absolutely not. So they kept going until Koda exclaimed "Wait a second. I know this place!" Iorek and Kenai looked at him relieved, but at the same time happy "you do?"</p><p>Koda jumped off Kenai's head (or rather, walked on it until he got off) "Yeah. The salmon run's not far!" Kenai delighted in a relieved laugh "see? There was no need to slaughter each other. We will get there in no time! Seen Ior?" and slammed his side against Iorek's. for the first time having a nickname didn't bother him "so, Koda! lead the way!"</p><p>The cub jumped to the edge of a small rocky descent "We just have to go through here!" and the carefree tone with which he said it did not reflect at all the environment before them: an arid place with holes in the ground that Iorek recognized as a geiser: jets of boiling steam that could disintegrate a careless human within seconds. In the same seconds in which the smile died on the face of the two bears replaced by a shocked expression, with  mouths open like two cod. They turned their heads towards Koda, the only one still smiling of the three and who realized only after the looks that were directing him</p><p>"What?" he asked with all the innocence of the world.</p><p>•••</p><p>that place gave him chills ... the vapors of the Geisers barely made the view beyond one's nose visible and walking was like stepping on a minefield. Each step could shatter a bone or kill you ... it was one of the worst places he had ever been.</p><p>"Hey, you sure you know where you're going?" Kenai asked, keeping close to Iorek and looking around cautiously and suspiciously watching Koda hopping as if he already knew where to put his paws "Yeah, follow me!" he exclaimed hopping away and disappearing into the fog. Iorek tried to locate him, but it became impossible at some point "we have lost a core member." commented Iorek, rising on his hind legs to try to locate the cub "Koda! stop joking, come out!" He couldn't get a better view from there either, he started looking around but to no avail. The frost in the air was too thick, but it was a type of frost made of heat and Iorek felt it stick to the fur in an unbearable way "do you see him?"</p><p>but no answer came, and at that moment his blood froze because he realized that he was alone. "Kenai?" When he looked around he never saw either of them... there was only him, just as he had started that journey. Him against the world. The white bear landed on all fours and started looking around again "guys? Where did you end up? Come on, it's not fun!"  a few seconds passed from when he realized he was alone to when a contact, or rather two, sudden on his back and two voices shouting "YAH!" made him jump with an "AAH!" and made him stumble back to land next to a fallen trunk, his chest worked quickly with fast breathing. Iorek turned bewildered to see Kenai and Koda laughing like mad, rolling around on the ground. "you should have seen your face!" Koda gasped in laughter, followed by Kenai "priceless! Hahahah!" Iorek levered his legs to get up quickly "never do it again!" he exclaimed accusingly.</p><p>"Scared you, didn't we?" said the cub. Iorek pouted "there is fear and there is surprise, microbe!" he said however with a touch of irony in his eyes. "And you were both!" Koda exclaimed, rolling on the ground with laughter again followed by Kenai's. Iorek performed a perfect annoyed pout "hahah. Very funny." but when seconds later Koda's expression changed from amused to terrified, Iorek realized that something was wrong. "umm, guys?"</p><p>"oh, don't fall for it Iorek!" Kenai was still convinced it was a joke ... but now the danger was real. So Iorek was faster: as soon as a hissing sound was heard in the air he grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him right at the moment when an arrow that could have beheaded him passed to a hair from his ears "WOAH!" the so-called arrow was now stuck in the ground, the plume of seagull feathers woven with oak wood. There was no time to stay and watch who shot the arrow, now it only mattered to run away from the familiar figure of the hunter " There was no time to stay and watch who shot the arrow, now it only mattered to run away. "Come on!" Koda shouted, starting to run. But Kenai was petrified looking at the cruel-eyed hunter who was advancing maliciously. The moment he was about to turn around and rescue him Kenai reared up, roared and slammed his paws against the fragile floor letting out an eruption of boiling steam in front of the hunter, then turned and reached Koda and Iorek who in the meantime had taken the cub from the scruff "hurry up! we have to cross that trunk!"</p><p>the three bears turned around and for the first time in a long time they began to run for life and to avoid being turned into fur by a hunter who seemed to have it specifically with them. His heart pounded so fast in his chest that he didn't even feel it beating, it seemed more like a buzz than a real palpitation. The Geysers did not help, because they trapped them several times and forced them to change their way "at this rate it'll take us!" said Koda, terrified and in a fragmented voice from Iorek's race "we have four legs while he has two. We'll get by!" With a desperate leap they managed to reach what acted as a bridge but which was only a fallen trunk, but which turned out to be their only hope of being saved in time. But launching himself dead on a potentially dangerous trunk was foolish even in a dangerous situation like this, they had to go slowly: they were suspended at about thirty meters above the level of the river in flood where the currents could have killed Koda in one fell swoop and they could not possibly risk this. One step at a time. One and two, one and two ... Iorek slowly advanced avoiding to look down so as not to lose his balance, he kept his gaze fixed on the other side that seemed to get closer and closer to give them respite, albeit taking his time "Iorek-" Koda whined, ears flattened on his skull and heavy breathing "I'm scared, Iorek!"  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Father, I'm scared!" a cub stuck on a lake that was breaking was whimpering, dark eyes as big as two pine cones and staring at a bear in front of him who peered at the ice with speed, as he was examining the situation. </p><p>"Iorek, everything will be fine. Don't look down." replied the father</p><p>"trust me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the warmth of Koda's muzzle against his chest tore him from that moment of his childhood. And it was then that he realized that the roles had reversed ... the scared and cowardly cub had become the protector, and the cub curled up against his wide chest and the bear behind him advancing shaking slightly were those who needed be protected. He repeated the words that his father said to him that day "It will be all right. Don't look down, just look ahead." to give strength to himself but also to the two "trust me."</p><p>Kenai was just as terrified as Koda, but a glow of confidence crossed his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>...but fate was against another time. The hunter had caught up with them, and a minute later a jolt hardly made them fall. Kenai moaned and clung to the trunk with all the strength he had, really taking the plunge along with that damned trunk. Iorek managed to hold Koda firmly between his jaws while he lost his balance by a miracle: the hunter was hitting his weapon into the hollow that stuck the trunk in the ground in such a way as to make it fall and therefore bring the three bears with it. .and it was already halfway. Iorek kept his nerves steady, glanced at Kenai quickly "run when I tell you!" and in a last attempt not to die from a crash after a fall of meters high, he gave his neck a momentum and threw Koda on the opposite bank "now, Kenai!" the two sprang at the speed of light towards the mainland, this time without landing in a perfect but completely ungainly way, falling heavily on the grass and raising sods of slush and arid soil. To feel the earth again, gravel and mud under the paws was a relief and Kenai left his head on the ground with a breath of relief ... the hunter screamed in anger from the other side, falling on his knees on the desertified and arid ground, giving up his weapon beside him. That was the perfect opportunity "come, let's go!"</p><p>but Kenai was still again, standing on the spot watching the hunter go back and forth like a caged lion would. As if he were looking for a way to reach them. Kenai looked ... sorry. Iorek looked at him and got closer to shake him out of his trance "come on! Let's get out of here!" and although reluctantly Kenai sighed and followed him for a while with his head down. But they had let their guard down too early, because the human screamed and unexpectedly took the run and launched, Kenai turned around launching a roar of dismay when he saw him cling with the blade of the spear against the now sloping trunk and close to fall. The terror surfaced again and the fight or die instinct seemed active in everyone except in Kenai, who leaned over to see the scene putting himself in very serious danger and watched as the hunter tried to climb. "KENAI!" Koda shouted trying to go to him to pull him back, but Iorek stopped him with one paw so as not to endanger him too, he was just as terrified as everyone else was,this situation was the most bizarre they had ever found themselves in, especially seeing Kenai attempt to stop the fall of the trunk by shouting "No!" as it slipped quickly into the water, plunging at full speed towards the river under the stunned gaze of Kenai.</p><p>The hunter re-emerged shortly after, but as the trunk moved away with him over Iorek felt Kenai's gaze grow increasingly sad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Salmon Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence reigned supreme after that experience of premature death from which they had narrowly escaped ... not to be dramatic, but we are miraculously alive. That had been one of the few times in his life in which Iorek had truly feared the worst, because of the feeling of helplessness that had pervaded him but that seemed to have intensified his survival instinct. The white bear peered at Koda who was walking at a leisurely pace, as if nothing serious had happened and as if they hadn't looked death in the face for a brief second ... It was said that he was still a cub and that he would forget most of these experiences. The problem was not so much him as Kenai. He walked slowly and with a dragging pace, stopping occasionally to look back or to reflect intensely: he read it in his gaze. He was disturbed. "Don't worry about it," said Iorek. Kenai was pulled from the trance and looked at the white bear as if it were the first time he saw him "huh?" Iorek stopped "I said not to worry about it. The hunters hunt, it's nothing new." Koda also jumped to a stop to look at the two "yes, but why is he angry with us?" he asked innocently. The whole situation must have been as foreign to him as it was to Kenai and him. Being chased so hard was inexplicable "because-"</p><p>"We're bears."</p><p>That cold response displaced him, he had an angry look on his face when he looked at Koda and Iorek again. It was as if there was something deeper than the death of a family member for having made him give such an abrupt and (according to Kenai) truthful answer.</p><p>"so what?" he asked, confused by that brusque statement against his own species. So being a bear automatically meant having to suffer this kind of persecution? it made absolutely no sense. Kenai seemed less irritated, but still almost annoyed at giving an answer "So, you know how they are. They're killers." Iorek's eyebrows shot upward in a surprised expression (this facial expressiveness was not from him, but what Kenai was saying was so absurd that he could not do without it) he stopped completely and from having his head turned towards Kenai found himself facing him with the whole body "sorry, who are the killers? " Kenai replied in an obvious tone, as if what he was saying was not an unpopular opinion but a shared thought "bears." Iorek looked slightly elsewhere, then looked back at Kenai with an extremely appalled look "which bears?" Koda nodded as she walked backwards to follow the conversation "right! You're not like that, Iorek and I aren't like that!" Kenai sighed "Well, obviously not all bears. I mean, you're OK, but most bears will look for any excuse to attack the human ..." and started walking again. Iorek did not understand what he had just heard: he had managed to generalize the behavior of an entire species only by guiding from personal experience: of course, there were some ruthless and bloody beasts, but they were certainly not all like that. "But, Kenai, he attacked us!" Koda intervened, probably making sense of the same feeling as Iorek: confusion.</p><p>It was nothing but the truth; they were doing their own thing when that hunter came out of nowhere. Why was Kenai so resentful towards those of his own kind? the brown bear snorted irritably at Koda "You know, you're just a cub. When you're older, you'll understand." he said firmly. It was not a whim, it was an almost authoritarian tone that warned against asking inappropriate questions.</p><p>"I'm older, yet I don't understand." muttered Iorek with questionable sarcasm. "seriously, what- "but his impending questionnaire was interrupted by a screech from a bird he knew all too well. The seagull. The winged creature darted over them at a lashing speed that nearly caught Kenai in the head, even Iorek had to lower himself so as not to receive a beak in the eye (and that pointed beak could potentially have got the pupil out of him in one stroke) it screamed "Fish, fish!" it could only mean one thing. Koda reared up shouting happily a "We made it! We're here! Come on!" before plunging down from a descent that was too steep for his tastes and at a reckless speed that led him to try to reach him before the bone of his neck broke "KODA!" he exclaimed and then set off in pursuit while another comic scene was taking place behind him: a flock of seagulls hit Kenai in full and in an attempt to parry himself from that mass of feathers the bear reared up, parrying his face with his paws and shouting "Get away from me! Go on. Shoo!" and backwarded pushed by the mass of air caused by the feathers. Obviously without looking where he was going ... what a novelty! And so in a fraction of seconds Iorek was overwhelmed in the fall of Kenai and with a cry in unison they both ended up in the water. Or rather, Iorek landed disastrously in shallow water, while Kenai continued to retreat until contact with something else stopped him. From shaking off the water and getting up Iorek looked around: they ended up in an open-air place with no trees to cover the view. Looking at his paws, he could clearly see his claws and understand how clear and clean the waters were. They came from the waterfall and a few meters from that point .... but inside the small stream that extended into the lake there was a myriad of bears, denser than there had ever been on its island in a million years. Iorek was speechless for a fraction of an instant until a shadow obscured the sun beating on his head and no, it was not a cloud. It was as if a mass of power had come upon him like a gust of wind because now a gigantic black grizzly bear stood in front of Kenai at three meters and more height, proud with his towering chest and the powerful jaws wide open ready to juggle in a noble roar and for the first time in his life Iorek, who had always felt quite big and strong, felt intimidated. In any case, what came out of Kenai's mouth was absolutely not noble: he opened his jaws wide and let go of a prolonged and terrified girl's cry, clearly he hadn't thought about the fact that now all those bears were looking at them. A white bear still lying on the ground between the water and a brown bear clearly on the verge of a crisis. What a fool. Iorek ran a paw over his face "Kenai. KENAI, SHUT UP!" He snarled through clenched teeth to show him that everyone was looking at them. First second at Salmon Run, first fool accomplished. Fantastic. When Kenai stopped screaming, one of the bears said "Hey, you're stirring up the water, dude." she said looking at him accusingly. The black grizzly bear nodded "Yeah. Try not to scare off the fish there, buddy." he said in a thunderous voice, then glancing at Iorek. As soon as they looked at each other, Iorek immediately got up, raising light splashes and clearing his throat "I apologize for my friend's antics." he said tripping him, albeit slightly. The grizzly looked him up and down "huh ... I never saw a white bear at the Run." he noted approaching and invading his living space. Again. Was it so difficult to respect it? "oh no, I'm...just passing through." he said trying not to crack his voice. That mountain of bear made him feel respect for him. They were more or less the same size now that they were face to face (Iorek was still a white bear, and white bears are very large and powerful animals), but Iorek was younger and that bear was older. Those few centimeters that separated them were still enough to give him the impression of a proud fighter. "where do you come from young bear?"</p><p>"Uh-"</p><p>but a little voice interrupted them "Tug!" Koda paddled among the water straight towards the big bear, which apparently was called Tug and immediately the gruff expression changed in happiness and tenderness in seeing the cub "Hey, Koda! Come here!" and he saw him throw himself on the ground while he took Koda between his big paws and threw him in the air and then catch him on the fly, all with laughter from both "Tug, have you see my mom yet?" Koda asked, jumping off Tug. Iorek remembered why they had come this far ... to find Koda's mother. "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't seen her." Tug answered casually as the bears flocked to look at Iorek and Kenai. "hah! Me and my friends Kenai and Iorek beat her!" the cub cheered, looking towards them. Tug gave them another wary look "they're with you?" Kenai chuckled nervously, flattening himself against Iorek's side when a bear sniffed him. The white bear sighed "uh ... we come from far away. Very far away." he then answered Tug's question. Yet the other did not seem satisfied, because he approached and wrapped a huge paw around both of them (it was so large that it enclosed both of them) to look at them more closely "it must be for this that I don't recognize you." he observed scrutinizing them carefully as if he wanted to scrutinize them in the soul. Iorek hated being forced into closed spaces, as he was now hating this close distance between the unknown one and himself "yes, um.." he mumbled. Kenai seemed more ... absolutely terrified instead of annoyed. He had his paws on Tug's chest and tried to keep himself as far away from him as possible. "And see, Kenai? There's the mountain, just like I promised. The lights touch the top every single night. It's going to be a lot harder getting up there, than it was riding those mammoths." Koda intervened, with all the naturalness of the world as he pointed to the mountain behind them. The last sentence gave rise to confused murmurs between bears, including another absolutely piercing gaze from the bear chief. "That's kind of weird ..." said Tug. Iorek shrugged with a clumsy but still sober smile. Throw it on the irony, it was the only option given that Koda was blurring irrelevant details. "Kenai does a lot of weird stuff, like the way he drinks water with a leaf. He never sharpens his claws on a tree. He's never hibernated before- "okay, he was saying far too much. Kenai sprang forward and closed Koda's mouth with one paw saying politely" Koda. Koda! "And cleared his throat" Can I talk to you for a second. Excuse us... "They left in a comical way leaving Iorek there with that horde of curious bears.</p><p>Tug scratched his chin "Hmm. He's kind of jumpy, isn't he?" Iorek sighed heavily "you have no idea." he said, then getting up and starting to leave "gentlemen, with permission." but he couldn't get too far because Tug's paw pulled him back to him "Hey, brake a second young man!" he said in a suddenly jovial tone, looking at him. Again Iorek felt uncomfortable "uh, uhm, I ... I have to go-"</p><p>"where do you have to go?" </p><p>"I'm not sure."</p><p>"then stop here for a while, diversity has never hurt anyone!" Tug insisted. Iorek still had to get used to the presence of so many bears next to him after a lonely life, so he tried to get out of Tug's grasp " this is not my lifestyle." He said trying not to sound rude "you are really kind, but alas..." Tug's eyebrows shot up in front of that cold tone and that unusual term "Alas?" he said "what kind of term is it? never heard ..." Most of the time Iorek spoke in a very archaic way, without abbreviations of any kind, giving everything a formal air. "come on, let loose!" saying that he igave him a pat on the back, it was a miracle if Iorek did not tumble to the ground "try to use more terms for your age, an old man like me can speak like that! but I refuse to see a young bear use this type of language!" she said laughing playfully. He had never heard such a thundering voice laughing so hard, the earth seemed to tremble every time Tug opened his mouth ... let alone if he laughed! "uh, I'll provide." He answered avoiding yet another nosy who wanted to know more about him. Yet suddenly the bears' attention shifted to Kenai and Koda who conversed that Kenai had to leave, and that he would not return.</p><p>What?</p><p>would he completely disappear from circulation? and how? That mishap, however, made time for the white bear to escape from Tug's paws and free himself ... the trap that had kept Kenai nailed to a tree had given way earlier! If there was one thing that Iorek immediately learned about Tug, it was that the bear was really gossip ... or rather, what he mistaken for a gossanting animal perhaps was only a caring leader who cared about the approval of all and that the bears were comfortable during their stay. Perhaps he found it strange that Kenai was so confused, bears are fierce and self-confident predators. Kenai had never been this. Throughout the journey he had seemed more like a cross-eyed elk pretending to be a bear, clumsy and not very graceful on his paws ... sometimes Iorek wondered seriously how he had managed to get food by himself at that moment.and the confirmation came when Tug came out beside him asking "Are you leaving?" and Kenai turned over and landed on his elbows as if he had seen a ghost and exclaimed (or rather stammered) "No! Well, I mean, yes. Well, it's just that I ... I don't belong here."</p><p>Iorek echoed "he's right. Kenai and I don't belong here." Tug looked at them, closing one eye and tilting his head back. If he hadn't said anything he would have seemed to want to electrocute them on the spot "Don't belong?" he asked, but then his big face opened in an easygoing smile that displaced Iorek "Every bear belongs here, it doesn't matter the color of their fur! Come on! Let's have some fun!" and Kenai and Iorek barely had time to ask questions that were overwhelmed by the bears who apparently couldn't wait to show them around "wait -" tried to protest Iorek, but there was no place for unnecessary protests there. Wherever he looked, bears of all sizes were swimming in the water. Some emerged to splash each other, others with a big salmon in their jaws and a happy smile. The cubs (more than Iorek had ever seen) plunged cannonball into the water, raising minimal but significant splashes and rippling the surface with mini waves.</p><p>They looked ... happy.Kenai looked around, confused and confused exactly as if he too had spent a life in solitude and was in a certain sendo surprised by all this vitality together. "Come on Kenai! I'll show you the source of the salmon!" and without waiting for an answer Koda led him to a point where the water was deeper leaving Iorek in trust to Tug. The grizzly black bear looked at him hilariously in those little black eyes "take a ride around here, what do you say?" he said smiling cordially. Iorek snorted read from his nostrils "hm ..." he muttered undecided. Tug gave him a slight shoulder to encourage him "go, you may be comfortable."</p><p>"I doubt it." the other said walking down a small cliff that led into the water. The atmosphere was so light, breathable, around there ... he had always been used to the devastating silence of his island and seeing so many bears talking without being slaughtered was truly something new for him. Some were out of the water, others slept on boulders and the cubs were chasing each other. They slipped into the water but laughed and immediately got up to resume the short fight, which each time ended in splashes and laughter ... while every fight he had seen had ended in blood.  two of them were running down a tree and one of them almost tumbled to the ground next to him. Instinctively Iorek reached out and held back the fall "ooph! Careful, little guy!"</p><p>the cub settled on the ground and smiled at Iorek "thank you sir!" he said before laughing and running again. Iorek watched them go with a smile ... he had to admit it, seeing two little ones playing so carefree was an eye balm. In the distance he saw Kenai and Koda watching the salmon "HEY, KENAI!" exclaimed. The brown bear raised himself on his hind legs and waved a paw to greet him "Iorek! How's the guided tour going?" Iorek laughed heartily "driving is quiet enough. Have you been lucky?"  Koda had a large salmon between its legs, but Kenai was dry-mouthed. The cub intruded saying "race you up in the water, come on old men!" and he had said this in a provocative tone on purpose, a little smile betrayed by far a true aversion. Iorek chuckled "old man? Ohoh now I'll show you, wren!" he exclaimed "are you there, Kenai?" the brown bear laughed in turn "we'll show you old men!" he nodded, taking a run and diving into the water after Koda. Iorek followed them, diving in turn and disappearing underwater, raising a huge wall of water in the meantime. Once he was right under Koda, he got up from underwater and took him between his paws (as he takes a cat in his arms) and between Koda's mixed shouts with laughter he had caught him "who is the old man now?" Kenai had disappeared in the meantime: he had dived underwater to watch the progress of the salmon in neat rows that swam slenderly, when the seagulls re-emerged were flying high in the sky. Their silver feathers reflected the sun in an almost blinding but wonderful way as they screamed to announce the arrival of the fish on the surface, literally emerging from it. Kenai found himself in the middle in an imminent race between salmon and bears and realized it by turning his head comically from one side to the other and then lowering himself just in time to dodge the claws of one of them. He aimed a salmon that had taken pleasure in running away from him and chased it, until they reached the top of the waterfall and Kenai (under the bewildered looks of other bears) did not fall down from it landing on Koda and a few centimeters from Iorek. Koda is lying on a log and suddenly Kenai found himself on him. After a slight detachment between one event and another, Kenai found himself with Koda in one arm and the salmon he was hunting in the other under the stunned but amused eyes of other bears who had seen the scene. Koda laughed first, taking the big salmon between his paws and raised it in the air. Kenai's laughter followed and soon after that of Iorek joined. His hips hurt from how much he was laughing, and he had never laughed so much: he rubbed the knuckles of his paw affectionately against Kenai's head and held him still with his other arm.</p><p>All eyes were now on them and their laughter, and the bears seemed happy with their happiness in turn ...</p><p>While Koda and Kenai were laughing like crazy, Iorek realized that this was true happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Game & truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearts were still full of laughter and happiness even after sunset. The sun disappeared behind the great mountain where the lights touched the earth, leaving the sky a purple color mixed with the remaining orange of the warmth of the sun now asleep. But the voices and the chatter of the bears were certainly not stopped by the setting of the sun, rather they increased after everyone gathered in a scattered circle around the figure of Tug who called to silence for a focal moment for each year: the bear would have left the salmon (the head of it) and whoever would take it would tell the most interesting thing that had happened to him that year: well, I can only hope not to take that salmon.<br/>"All right. Settle down, everyone. Hey! Don't throw your fish bones over there. Somebody could choke on that!" and saying that Tug looked about ten years younger than he had seemed at first glance as he thought hard and fiddled with the salmon head moving it from one leg to the other "Look, OK, I'll go first. OK, let's see. The most interesting thing that happened to me this year. Hmm. [Mutters] Oh, I know. Listen to this. I'd say it was when I finally knocked down that tree ... that was blocking the view from my cave. Now I got a family of chipmunks staying at my place! " he finished the speech with a thunderous laugh hardly shared by the so-called rodent family who looked at him in rant. Tug cleared his throat and went on to exclaim "Yeah... All right, everybody, come on, let me see some paws in the air. Who's going to be next? Come on!" waving the fish in the air, pretending to throw it and laughing again when he looked at the faces of those who were ready to take it on the fly "Watch me, watch me. Hey, got you!" and finally he gave the salmon to an old curved she-bear and with an extremely sad look, she spoke in a trembling voice as if her vocal cords could barely hold them "This year, I lost my dear husband Edgar..." she said in a fragile tone and even before any of them could feel sorry for her situation a voice came from the distance, the voice of a male "Quit telling everyone I'm dead!" "Sometimes I can still hear his voice ..." and threw the fish away, she seemed to be crying. Iorek, Kenai and Koda were sitting side by side and listening to the stories, Koda whispered into Kenai's ear and said, "I'm getting the next one."</p><p>The fish landed in the paws of a bear with bulging eyes, short and stocky with a madman's gaze. He looked around and then literally started shouting in an unknown language "Gotovo sam se smrzla kad sam učinila korak iznad ogromnog zaleđenog prolaza. Bilo je to nešto Jedvasam preživio. jedva !!! "there was a grave silence, confused and hesitant. Had he just said a lot of swearing? this theory was denied when he laughed out loud and from it followed timid laughter from the other bears. Iorek spun his eyes "That guy is missing a few wheels, one hundred percent." and this sent Kenai and Koda in a pang of giggles that calmed down only when the fish came between the paws of a bear who spoke in a honeyed tone addressed to a she-bear next to him "I guess it's our turn. This is the year I met the most gorgeous ... "</p><p>but she interrupted him by rubbing her muzzle on his neck "No, you're gorgeous."</p><p>"You're gorgeouser."</p><p>Tug brought his paws close to his mouth and shouted "Get a cave!" wich sent everyone back to laugh another and in an even more thunderous way, especially after Tug's underlining on the honeyed situation. Iorek wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out "Blah ..." he had never liked things that were too sweet and so obvious, they got on his nerves. The bear threw himself on his beloved throwing the fish away and they exclaimed "I love you, buttercup!" and Koda rose immediately, running towards the fish. "Now I take it! Now I take it!" but it ended up right in the face of Iorek, who silently cursed every divinity he knew by rolling his eyes. Tug's laugh erupted again in an overwhelming way "come on boy, give it in!" He looked around, now very uncomfortable with all those looks on him "the most interesting thing that happened to me this year?" he asked reflecting out loud "uh ... well I would say ... when I was almost knocked out by an enraged walrus." Some cubs jumped fascinated by that story and by the image of a bear fighting against a creature that for them must have seemed mystical "what's a walrus?"</p><p>"it's a ... a big fish with fins and two very long fangs facing downwards" one of the little ones leaned forward, eyes as big as two dishes. "and did you survive?"</p><p>Iorek refrained from chuckling, given the embarrassment "uh ... well ... I'm here in front of you, so yes." Tug also listened in fascination. But the atmosphere had gone silent again after Iorek didn't continue the speech. At that moment the bear moved a paw and exclaimed "well, give us some details!" Iorek played with the fish, looking up to think ... he was slowly warming up to remember the adrenaline of the moment "the sun was high, the wind was blowing from the north west and it was very warm ... the walrus has popped out suddenly and I counterattacked. With a few scars I came out alive. " and without adding anything else he threw the fish directed towards Kenai, who caught it on the fly with the same disoriented face "wha-" the white bear gave him a very smug look "it's up to you." he simply said "if I made it, you can do it too." This was followed by a chorus of encouragement to which Kenai eventually gave in "OK, all right, already, all right. You want to know what I did this year?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"I went on the longest, hardest, most exhausting journey I've ever been on, with the biggest pains in the neck I've ever met!" and said this to Koda and Iorek. The cub looked at him, hurt by that abrupt and unexpected response. Iorek, on the other hand, was irritated and ready to make his own reasons, but then Kenai's face softened. The brown bear wrapped a paw around Koda's head in an embrace and rested his forehead on Iorek's "What do you expect from your brothers?" he then said sweetly, affectionately. Iorek mentally took a sigh of relief in thinking that Kenai didn't really think those bad things "and b'sides I know that I myself have been a painstaking nuisance."</p><p>Iorek shrugged with a smile that he wanted to casually pass "hm, no more than usual." he answered, an intrinsic voice with giggles ready to surface. Kenai threw the salmon to Koda "okay, it's your turn" He saw the cub's dark eyes clearly revive with a joy that seemed to have vanished with that comment. He grabbed the salmon on the fly and wasted no time in starting the story "OK, OK. Here we go." He cleared his throat and pitted a sentence at a speed that Kenai didn't think existed "This year I watched my mom in a life-and-death struggle, against all odds battling possibly, the most fiercest creature on the face of the earth. OK , who's next? " A confused chorus rose from the bears, Iorek and Kenai understood with a "What?" Tug jovially called to silence effectively "Wait a minute. I think we all want to hear the rest of that one, Koda." The cub smiled satisfied towards the leader of the Run "I thought you might say that." and from there the story that long before Kenai had told him to keep to himself began "Let's see .... It was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest day, in my entire life. Me and mom were eating fish, having a great time, when all of a sudden, she pushes me into the bushes, and tells me to be real quiet. " he lowered his tone to mimic the whisper that his mother had to direct him "She says," I smell something, "so I started sniffing. There was something in the woods, running right toward us, getting closer and closer ... " He made the tone more threatening, and a cub hid behind his mother. Kenai chuckled looking at Iorek, with the same pride the white bear replied "he's going great." </p><p>"And then, out of the trees, jumps the hunter!" a jolt rose from the crowd of bears, Kenai's heart skipped a beat for a moment ... hunter? Why did that scene sound familiar like a memory attached to the back of the mind, but that for some reason fails to surface? And now there's nowhere for mama to go. The monster has her backed up against this giant glacier! "The world vanished from Kenai's senses, his heart pounding too hard in his chest, so strong that he believed his lungs would not hold. The landscape vanished and in front of his gaze remained only that fatal day when Sitka had lost his life.</p><p>that bear ... managed to see his dark, emotionless eyes and massive body again</p><p>"The monster attacks! But mom's too quick for him. And before he can do it again, she stands up real big and yells," Go away! "The bear had pushed him off the cliff and by a miracle Kenai had managed to hold on to a spur in order not to fall into the void. Confused images flashed in his mind, Sitka's frightened voice, the bear's roars, the glacier that fell with his brother on "Then mom smells more of 'em. There's a whole pack coming right at us! She runs out to stop them, before they can get to me. And all around they're poking her with sticks. The whole thing broke, and they fell into the water. There was ice everywhere! She couldn't hold her breath any longer before, pow! She burst out of the water. I've never been so scared in my life! "Continuous images like lightning during a storm pierced his brain, a mother calling the puppy, a scream, the last fight with Denahi, Sitka's funeral ...</p><p>"Sitka wouldn't want it"</p><p>"Sitka's not here, because of that monster!"</p><p>that monster ...</p><p>that Monster</p><p>Kenai couldn't breathe, his rib cage didn't obey the order to attempt to let the air in. He felt he could pass out at any moment .... that bear ... the bear ...</p><p>That was Koda's mother. "Whoa! Fell off a glacier? I've never see anything like that. Can you imagine?" Tug commented lightly. Iorek next to him seemed shocked in turn "and what happened next?" Hr asked "was your mother okay?"Koda nodded "She got out of the water OK, but that's how we got separated. Right after that, I met Kenai!" No, no no no ...</p><p>he had to get out of there.</p><p>Regardless of who called him, he turned and ran away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenai had not shown up that evening after he had disappeared into the mountains near the waterfall and there had been no visible trace of him except some imprint. Iorek didn't care much as he found a pleasant company (surprisingly) in the other bears even after the game ended and everyone went about their own business (splashing around in the water, eating the rest of some leftover salmon and making jokes to each other), Iorek let Koda snuggle between his paws as he conversed with a bear, curious about where they came from. The cub meanwhile dozed peacefully between them. Now that the adrenaline had left his body he was beginning to feel tired; he had had a lot of energy so far, but perhaps the fact that he had finally arrived had given him relief. The female bear, who had known Koda since he was born and who was a close friend of the cub's mother, smiled in the direction of the tiny sleeping body "he's a real sweetheart" A couple of days ago he would have replied 'he? He's a pain in the neck, that's what he is. ' But lately there was no trace of the angry cold predator that had been. When he was with Koda he felt more like a teddy bear, as if a look from that chatty cub was enough to send him in jujube broth in less than an instant ... had he softened? no, not really. You can be tough even without being constantly angry with the world. It's those few good people who change you for the better. "yes. He is."</p><p>"You are lucky, Koda immediately ties in with everyone but few are the ones he's fond of." she said, both looked down at the sleeping cub "this trip must have exhausted him, and the absence of his mother then ... poor little one." Iorek sighed softly, looking at her again. If Koda's mother hadn't shown up, maybe something had happened on the way ... something bad ... the hopes that she would really come back to her cub were becoming increasingly minimal, and knowing it broke his heart . "Has any of you seen her?"</p><p>with a pained look the other shook her head, rubbing her nose "no, none of us." he said in a low tone "some suspect that she's-" but he stopped watching Koda sleep, so he mimicked what he meant ... it was the same thing Iorek thought. Maybe a hunter had killed her mistaking her for Kenai ... maybe she had fallen into a river ... maybe a tree had fallen on her. But he refused to believe she was lost: a bear never gets lost, A bear finds another way at all costs. Unless an obstacle too large for his strength arrives ...maybe that was what had happened. Something had got in the way between a mother and her cub, and that something must have been as immense as the love of a parent who lose their baby, as destructive as the anger of a father, as powerful as the instinct of protection of a mother ... but what had that been? Koda spoke of his mother as a strong, independent and courageous female bear. So the hypothesis that she dumped him was absolutely unjustifiably foolish and stupid in every way. "I don't feel like giving opinions." The female bear was taken aback by this abrupt response, but she attacked the button again quickly "but if Koda hadn't found you two, maybe he would still be alone." he said as if trying to move a boulder a little. Iorek snorted off an annoying fly "better if he found us then." he replied "a cub alone is never safe." she had no complaints about this (now that he thought about her ways reminded him a lot of an old aunt he vaguely remembered, a sister of his mother perhaps ...) "oh, this is a little but sure." She completely agreed with this observation "some cubs unfortunately live it on their own skin ..." and Iorek had been one of those cubs.</p><p>The white bear snorted the ghost of a tear away and nodded "Yes. It is so." that conversation had ended there for him "with permission, Amaruq. Now I would prefer Koda to sleep soundly." The female bear watched him get up and gently take Koda from the scruff of the neck as he usually did, and instinctively she approached trying to snatch her best friend's son up herself "I can take him for the night if you want-" but the answer was a sudden and guttural growl. The white bear had retracted his muzzle from Amaruq's reach, white fangs prominently bared towards her and shining in the fading light of the sunset ... was that the rush of protection what he saw in those dark eyes? Those eyes became less and less wild until he cleared his throat "I prefer Koda to stay with me." he said trying to keep his tone unchanged. She slowly looked at them both, the sleeping cub and the perfectly awake adult "you are very fond of him." She observed with a whisper, looking Iorek in the eyes as if to scrutinize his emotions ... but he proved to be highly inscrutable, like all white bears. In fact, he gave her one last look before leaving for a more secluded place. Her best friend's son had stumbled in good paws after all ... at least as far as Iorek was concerned. But that Kenai? where had he gone?</p><p>•••</p><p>Iorek must also have fallen asleep, or at least dozed off. Because when he woke up the sun had drastically disappeared from the sky, replaced by the early night with some stars here and there, and his sleepy eyes recognized some, but ignored the others: he recognized the ursa major and her cub, the hunter's spear, the horns of caribou ... but the others were only disconnected dots in the infinite vault.  Some bears still talked, others had dozed off not far from there and snored loudly. Tug was intent on napping on a boulder, one paw underneath him and the other whose large claws grazed the ground in rock, without ever touching it completely: in his size, Tug was certainly a gentle giant in all respects . As always, Koda had shifted his sleep to the white bear's back, but that was good ... at least Iorek had a clear view to check if Kenai was returning. And he certainly wasn't returning, instinctively Iorek let out a grunt that wasn't happy but also slightly worried and looked around "where is he?" he said to himself, nibbling insistently on his lower lip. "Where's who?" It was a sleepy but curious little voice to answer him. Iorek turned his head so quickly that he risked an instant stiff neck: Koda rubbed his eyes with his paw and yawned, waiting for an answer from the other" sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, "said Iorek immediately.</p><p>"but I was already awake!" Koda jumped on his back paddling up to climb on his head "you fell for it, huh?" The bear rolled his eyes playfully "yes. Sure." She said. Koda followed his gaze to the path that led to a hill overlooking the valley "and Kenai?" Iorek lowered his head to allow the cub to get off "he hasn't come back yet." Koda crouched between Iorek's paws again and looked at the point where the other was looking, the only difference between their looks was one: Iorek was nervous, Koda was curious. "I'm going to look for him!" he offered immediately. "No," said Iorek immediately, shaking his head.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I said no, don't insist."</p><p>Iorek heard Koda snort,but ignored him as he would have done with a fly "and don't you snort at me." He didn't even turn around while saying that, wich resulted in a surprised face on behalf of the young cub. "Ioreeek!" Koda whined, laying his Brown paws onto Iorek's laying ones "please! I'll be back soon! You know i can take care of myself!" The white bear hesitated...of course he knew that : if there was a cub who could take care of himself that was Koda. However, the older one proceeded in a stare-down contest with the stubborn,chatty cub whose dark mocha eyes fixed on his with absolute seriousness as if he wasn't willing to give up so easily this time. Iorek took a deep breath (althought it resounded more into a groan that a sigh) "if you promise not to go too far and not stray around." Koda nodded energetically "i promise! Pinky Swear!" And held out his smaller claw out to Iorek for him to wrap his own around it, wich the white bear did in a reclutant manner "hm. Fine. Off you go, then." He muttered in a way that would have been careless had It not been underlined by that brotherly love he now felt for the little bear but that he would deny until his death : Koda happily jumped on the spot wich an energy he could only dream of at that point of the day. Without uttering a Word, that energetic furball set off and disappeared in a matter of seconds from his keen eye sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No way out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first lights of the night illuminated the partially dark sky, and the silence was punctuated only by some breaths and by bears who snored, affecting quite a bit the anticipation of Iorek in trying to see Koda and Kenai approach and finally feel that grip in his chest loosen up and allow him to breathe. Unfortunately it didn't happen, because there was no trace of the dark fur of the two to the point that the white bear rose to see better, rising on his hind legs hoping that his height could give him the opportunity to peer over the tops of the trees. .. but that time it wasn't enough and he lowered himself even more worried than before and voicing that concern by snorting loudly from his nostrils and turning murderous glances to the height. Hours had passed ... several hours since Kenai had disappeared into the trees at full speed and an abundant hour since Koda had followed him, and at that moment Iorek cursed himself with all his might. Maybe Koda could be in danger, maybe something had happened to Kenai ... maybe the hunter had found them and killed them both and he didn't know it. The anxiety advanced relentlessly at that point, surrounding every part of his body without leaving room for the rationality that would have come in handy at that moment. "okay ... okay, now breathe. "that little bit of common sense called him back to order sooner than expected, breaking into his stormy brain with absurd timeliness and almost slapping him mentally" calm down. Nothing happened, I'm sure. " and despite this, Iorek decided to believe it and do what any bear would have only dreamed of being able to make him do: obey. Iorek was known to be as free as the air, he went where he wanted and when he wanted ... but in this case returning to reality was imperative not to freak out. Then he let the air in slowly and pushed it away from his mouth with as much inexorable slowness that quickly exhausted the anger that had started to build. That mess of confused emotions was overwhelmed by a single lucid thought: to go and find Koda and Kenai to find what could potentially have become their grave. </p><p>how dramatic.</p><p>he put his heart in peace, and with a determined frown he didn't even look back to look at what was lending behind him but luckily for him no one called him to go back: Iorek considered it as a small victory at the start, but there he paid too much attention because he continued to advance on solid ground due to the high cold. But Iorek was moving forward with sure steps, almost without looking where his large paws were resting and risking to slide down. (it wouldn't have hurt him for sure, but doing the road again would have been annoying and a waste of time, mainly due to the easily irritable character of the subject in question) and getting to the top of the slope without interruption was a second victory just like finally being able to hear your thoughts ... the salmon run hadn't been as bad as he was willing to admit, but certainly the hustle and bustle, and being huddled together one on top of the other like sardines was not for him. Silence was the only option that made him feel really good and if not that, the company of Kenai and Koda. He did not call their names, he only smelled the air in search of their scent, but this time his sense of smell did not catch anything except the smell of the pines and an imminent snowfall to signal that maybe something was really going wrong and a certain sixth sense made his skin crawl, He was trotting through the frost, and slowly the movement stopped until it came to a halt and not because he had felt his paws skidding on the now dried mud and on which an abundant quantity of ice had fallen ...<br/>No. He stopped for what he saw before him.<br/>Footprints.<br/>Not bear footprints, footprints of those things that humans wore to their paws made of caribou skin ... they were hunter's footprints.<br/>And the Nordic sensation they carried with them, the trail of salt smell that those footprints left did not leave him in doubt. But that doubt made his head whirl. The hunters of his island were there, they had followed him and most likely hunted him. He stood there elaborating for a long time, eyes fixed on the ground ... he returned to reality only when he realized that the snow was now falling. The frost had made that slight cloud of humidity give way, as if it wanted to underline the drama of the realization of the imminent danger "Kenai?" his usually booming, powerful and confident voice faltered under the weight of possibly nefarious results for Kenai and Koda as he made his way through the forest. Quickly running until the short clearing above him was replaced by trees ... trees as tall as mountains, the snow was now falling thick and resting on the branches lightly. Yet in its lightness it had weighed down the branches of adamant heaps that would melt with a little time ... a little time.<br/>  Exactly what that potential race against time did not seem to allow the white bear, which already predicted the trend of the next few hours in a tragic way "Koda! Kenai?"</p><p>silence.<br/>The same still silence of every single snow he had ever witnessed pervaded his ears in an almost deafening way until a shot with his nose upward moved his attention to the tops of the trees in a hurried way, peering quickly between the tops of them: and nestled against a branch, a small brown body embraced the white bark of it. The white bear felt himself pervaded by the relief "Koda!" he said rising on his hind legs, paws resting against the trunk "what are you doing up there?" he was ready to scold him for not coming back, about the risk he had run ... but then he noticed something. Something that hit him in the chest like an ax. Koda's little body was shaking with sobs, and the reason he hugged the trunk was to get emotional support "... go away." he managed to spell the cub, shaken by sobs so violent that Iorek feared he might fall. Hell, no. He wouldn't go away. "Koda...come down.." those words were not an order, as he used to do with Koda in order to keep him in line. They were uttered softly, in a flat but compassionate voice in the ears of the crushed cub. Koda turned his ruffled head to reveal two shiny eyes over his shoulder. Cheeks scratched by dry but marked tears on such a young face ... and seeing pain so close to his, a lost cub exactly as he had been was devastating. Was this how others saw him after the orca took his parents away from him? Was that how it appeared? empty? small? broken inside? Sniffling Koda came down from the tree and did not reach the ground, because he rushed to hug Iorek's paw as if looking for a little affection and immediately resumed sobbing and from the intensity of the gasps followed by the crying, Iorek immediately understood what it was. He had discovered something about his mother ... just what Iorek feared. That all the bears down there feared.<br/>Koda's mother would never return.<br/>The cub clung to the white bear, as if he didn't want to see, didn't want to hear anything anymore. That was the only time a hug didn't blow him away. On the contrary, he allowed himself to place a paw on Koda's fragile little body and hold him tight to him "sshhh ..." he murmured, muzzle turned towards him and eyes shining in turn. "it was Kenai ..." the cub murmured, against Iorek's white fur "he killed her." </p><p>Kenai ...?<br/>Kenai ...<br/>Kenai.<br/>how, and above all why? asking further questions would have been like turning the knife in the wound and the crying cub didn't need that. Koda needed comfort, sleep, to feel safe. What Iorek could not necessarily have had: he was now an adult and in his paws there was a frightened, orphaned, alone cub. And who better than Iorek could understand that? he caressed Koda's back with his paw, looking distractedly at the plain below him "are we going back to the run?" he tried to suggest. As an answer Koda hysterically clung to his paw with more force "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!" he cried in tears, muzzle buried in the other's fur. "hey ... hey ... sshhh .." Iorek calmed him down, lowering himself to his level so that he could look him in the eye "we're not going back. We're not going back there, okay?" he told him in the same tone his mother would use with him. A soothed, dull but calming tone that partially stopped those overbearing tears in those pitch-dark eyes that were always smiling but now more than ever radiated pure, intense and inconsolable pain. A series of mini sobs continued as Iorek looked around, then without explanation he reached down and grabbed him by the scruff. If the hunters were still around, maybe he could at least save little Koda ... or at least hide him and go find that unconscious Kenai.</p><p>•••</p><p>the cave was small, but large enough for both of us. Koda needed warmth, so the smaller the better it was for snuggling. After yet another cry, Koda had crouched against Iorek and was now motionless with his muzzle pressed into his side, his gaze lost to the ground.</p><p>Helpless.</p><p>That's what the situation was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connecting the dots in that whole story was easier than expected when Koda told him what had happened in detail in a tremulous voice and red eyes, much more dull and sad than usual and with good reason. The account began as the beginning of a Nordic fairy tale, one that a mother bear could have told her cubs in the den, a story Iorek had never believed in being too cynical by nature: it told of a man and a bear and in a sense of a monster ... and with a series of listless, sad and poorly detailed descriptions Iorek finally managed to understand why Kenai had always appeared to him as the least bearish he had ever met. The bears were divided into categories; the timid, the reckless, the aggressive ... here, for Iorek and Koda Kenai he had always been the progenitor of a category in itself, completely new and unidentifiable but shared by various aspects including little sense of direction and hunting, slowness in sprint, zero readiness in a fight, etc ...This was all due to Kenai being turned into a bear by spirits for killing Koda's mother.<br/>When the story ended, only the crickets outside were heard, those few who had not yet retired for the night and who persisted in their song until the first light of dawn. That morning Koda had woken up very early and when Iorek had also soared from the world of sleep to wake up he found him outside the cave, paws in the snow and muzzle facing down. Every now and then he ran a paw over his black nose, sniffing but never looking back to see if the white bear was awake ... he looked so small in all that snow. His first instinct would have been to order him to stay warm, but instead he freed himself from the torpor of sleep and left the cave sitting silently next to Koda. The cub didn react in the least; he was looking at something, something Iorek couldn't see right now. His little body barely moved, such was the fatigue that had been on him the day before. Iorek had met Koda by accident, with his chatty face and happy eyes that he had only recently begun to consider the greatest joy in the world ... and seeing that vanished light was heartbreaking. Seeing his ears so curved, his aura so dull and dry as a leaf in the sun was so poignant. Silence was the master of the air for quite some time, and usually Koda would fill that silence with a question or anecdote. It was as if the cub's mouth was sealed, unable to utter words, sentences, verses. Nothing. This was not the Koda he knew.</p><p>Attempting to dampen the hatred that Koda had to feel towards Kenai was useless, because doing so would only increase the cub's anger towards him and in this moment, trying to calm him down was a priority.<br/>"Do you think my mom is up there now?"<br/>Koda's voice was brittle and hoarse, but hearing him speak opened a wound on his heart. A wound that seemed to have long since buried. He turned to look at the hollow face of the destroyed cub, those two dull and shiny eyes with the ghost of so many tears that had fallen in the previous hours. The white bear sighed, placing a paw on Koda's back and gently pulling him to him "yes. I'm sure. Your mother is up there, and maybe she and my parents are already becoming good friends." Koda didn't sob, didn't tremble, didn't move an inch. He simply hugged Iorek's leg without looking him in the eye. The white bear lightly rubbed his paw on the other's small back when Koda asked another question "what were your parents like?" </p><p>Iorek's mind was short-circuited briefly on that question, because it had been so long and the memory of Audunn and Gunnar was starting to get more and more blurry, distorted… confused. "I do not remember well." he then said "I spent little time with them, objectively." "you say they will be nice to her?"<br/>His heart clenched in such a tight grip that it was painful even on the skin: he had been anesthetized to new kinds of pain for quite a while ... but Koda wasn't, and the loss of his mother had been a blow. Terrible and especially so out of the blue. Yet he himself felt tears stinging his tear ducts with overwhelming insistence. "I'm sure. They'll treat your mom like family." Another moment of agonizing silence followed, interrupted again by Koda. At the beginning of that crazy journey, Iorek would mentally sigh as he felt the peace interrupted by an innocent question ... now hearing him speak was in real relief "I saw some footprints."<br/>Iorek let out a rather harsh curse on his lips, to which Koda reacted in a confused way: looking up at him "they are hunters." answered the white bear "hunters of my island ... and that is why we must leave immediately." But koda did not object because at that moment two voices joined theirs in the silence, and both bears knew very well who they belonged to ... the two brother moose had somehow managed to track them down and reach them. Oh, this is nowhere near the time for comedy ... the first detail that caught his eye was the absence of one of Rutt's antlers. It appeared to have been severed abruptly and very neatly, leaving only the stump still attached to the skull. The unicorned moose seemed unhappy with this fact, and his brother was much less because they were just discussing (presumably about this). After a very sharp sigh, Tuke turned to his brother after a long silence between them "Look, I am sorry!" he said accusingly to which Rutt replied with equal malice stating: "If I was driving, this never would've happened." His muzzle turned down in evident annoyance and anger.<br/>"Just stop it."<br/>but the other had no intention of giving up the subject as well, and in fact flared up again within seconds "You ever let me drive, you never let me do nothing." the other's tone became sharper "Trample off? I said I was sorry. Let it go." he said accusingly for the second time. "I can't believe you totalled a mammoth."<br/>"Come on. That mountain came out of nowhere!"<br/>Exactly how does a mountain come out of nowhere ...? ouch, the fewer questions you ask yourself when you're close to those two, the better your brain is ...the discussion quieted down only when the two moose seemed to see them, mainly because of the glares Iorek was giving them as if to go and discuss somewhere else but not there.<br/>"hey, the little bear and the white one ..." Rutt said in a whisper that Iorek heard anyway and signed with a mental sigh. Tuke intervened too, and for a split second Iorek appreciated the interest when he said "What's wrong, ay?"<br/>Iorek wanted to give one of his dry, distant and cold answers. But Koda preceded him on time with a "nothing. We're fine." </p><p>"Good. Now, where were we? You're a big selfish, reckless hoofer, and you're never gonna change!"<br/>wow, his interest lasted a really long time. Iorek barely held back a snarl as he listened to the discussion sideways. Tuke was surprised at his brother's reaction, which changed so suddenly from zero to one hundred "What?" he asked confused. With an indignant movement Rutt pushed Iorek and Koda aside, much to the disdain of the white bear (slow down, dude ... I barely know you.) "I'm fed up with it? From now on, he's my new brother!" and cuddled Koda with his square muzzle. Tuke protested indignantly "You can't do that!" with a hint of desperation in his voice at the expectation of losing his brother and being replaced. "Sorry," replied the smallest moose haughtily, "you've been replaced with my dear brother ... I forget your name. What's your name again, little bear?"<br/>seriously?! Koda pushed Rutt's muzzle away with a swipe of his paw, taking refuge against Iorek "Leave me alone!"  in such a pained tone. Rutt railed against his stunned brother again "See, he's had enough of you!" he snapped abruptly, getting up to face the other "Come on. I promise I'll change ...." Tuke defended himself, with an incredible beat-up dog face. There and then Iorek mistook it for an expert move ... then he realized the sorrow was genuine "Trample off. You'll never change. Being a brother means nothing to you!" and in saying this Rutt seemed hurt by that discussion. So hurt, you could tell by the way his voice cracked towards the end of the sentence in pure sadness. "Of course it does!"<br/>Rutt had turned his back to his brother, and replied weakly 'like what?' </p><p>Tuke did not hesitate even in an instant "What about the time your hooves froze in the pond? Who sat with you all winter, eh?" She said. Rutt replied in a murmur "You did..."<br/>"And who showed you where the good grazing is? I mean the really tender stuff, all covered in dew? Why do you think I did it? It's because ..." but he broke off when he said three words ... three words that everyone wants to hear "Because I ... Because I love ... dew."<br/>well, male pride had gotten in the way of course. But the intention was there and it was good even if terribly embarrassed in the face of such a sudden show of brotherly affection. Rutt did not think the same way, because at those words he raised his head towards him with an almost amazed "Excuse me? I don't believe I heard what you said." and although mumbling his brother repeated "I said I love dew ..." and sat hesitantly next to him.<br/>"... I love dew, too."<br/>He didn't understand ... after everything they had said to each other up to that moment, the conversation ended with a "I love you" and peace made? Iorek was confused "I will never understand them ..." he muttered under his breath without being heard as the two began to joke playfully, tickling each other. "Like, we'll see you later, smallish bear! ' Tuke said with all the nonchalance in the world as the brothers headed off to wherever the hell they had to go chatting amiably and in a split second Koda and Iorek were alone in the snow again.<br/>Though brief, that scene had left something about both of them. Iorek, who had grown up with the idea of not forgiving anything or anyone and with the belief that he had to defend himself from everything, for the first time recognized forgiveness as something acceptable. He had never known Koda's mother, just as Kenai didn't know that the bear he had brutally killed was the mother of the cub who was now sitting between the paws of the white bear. He had felt anger at Kenai, at the bitter tears he caused. Koda, who had experienced this on his skin from a very young age (much more than Iorek had been when his parents passed away) and who until then had been an only child, whom he had found with what was finally a family after having wandered for so long and then to see it shattered by such a revelation, he understood the importance of it. How much is someone next to you worth, and how important it is to show them that you love them.</p><p>but forgiveness was a common thing they had learned."Iorek."<br/>"Yes, Koda?"<br/>"We won't let Kenai get hurt, will we?"<br/>They both turned their gaze to the stormy summit of the mountain where the lights touch the ground.<br/>"No. We won't allow it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind screamed in his ears so loud that he could no longer think, understand or want even now where his inhuman paws were resting. If they were clinging to something, if they were sliding in the long climb, or if the snow was simply deceiving them.<br/>Maybe he was already dead, maybe he would be soon. Kenai pulled straight to the top, ignoring the tears of despair that were gathering up down his cheeks with visceral determination. The roar of the wind raised dust of snow that the human self would have swept away ... but the bear himself remained with his paws firmly planted in the snowy ground "SITKA!" his voice was hoarse, panting from the climb but not cold "sitka, are you here?"<br/>poor fool ... his voice was lost in the violent wind, echoing and then getting lost in nothingness. The echo sent him back his own despair for a moment before disappearing. Kenai looked around in the fury of the storm ... an eagle feather ... a screeching ... a flapping of wings ... none of this happened, Sitka seemed to have disappeared from the mind and senses. His head was heavy, his shortness of breath with the thin mountain air and the desperation that advanced on every inch of skin covered by that stupid fur. "Sitka ... Please, Sitka. I don't know what else to do ..." the tears were imminent. He had disappointed everyone ... Koda was an orphan because of him, Iorek certainly didn't want to know anything about him after Koda told him, Denahi was after him, Sitka was dead. All this because of him. Oh, he wanted to sink. To sink into the snow or live up there far from everyone, in complete solitude from the rest of the world ... oh Koda. Koda, Iorek ... I'm so sorry ...and then a shadow.<br/>A shadow stood out against all that white so intense it gave you a headache: a fluted figure, a seemingly immense wingspan that opened against the storm as if it wanted to counter it. Was it true? was he seeing well?<br/>Sitka?<br/>No.<br/>The person who jumped out dispelled any kind of doubt about who he was; Kenai's older brother leapt into the snow, his eyes angry and his face twisted into an expression full of hatred and revenge. Kenai's heart skipped a beat "Denahi." The hunter gasped, then with a great breath he opened his mouth and let out a sound similar to a human roar, brandishing that cursed spear and running towards Kenai: panic gripped him. The bear stumbled backwards so quickly that he really threatened to fall off his paws "SITKA, HURRY! CHANGE ME BACK" his gaze never diverted from Denahi, who was advancing at an incredible speed and within seconds was about to plant the spear in his chest with unprecedented violence. It was a miracle that Kenai was able to stretch out a paw to block the pointed tip of it and try to counter it with the force that was abandoning him. Instead, the strength that Denahi was showing was intrinsic to malice, pain, violence in all senses and above all a great desire for revenge: he was convinced that this was the bear that had killed both of his brothers. The bear who had destroyed his family, who had made him see the principles of a life die in front of him, swept away by a glacier and torn to pieces by a heartless beast. </p><p>With a flash of lightning, Kenai shook him off, and the hunter tumbled to the cold ground face down, his cloak swinging wildly in the wind. Kenai took advantage of this to run away with desperate roars that were for him to shout "Sitka! Where are you ?!" But there was not even a shadow of the eagle even down from the cliff above which Kenai was raised in pure despair and fear. And they were dangerously close to it the moment Denahi jumped on the bear, standing on his back and attempting to neatly place the weapon in Kenai's back. His heart was going mad in his chest with frightened beats as he felt his hind legs slip more and more… until the bear and the hunter fell into the void.<br/>In the apparent void, because soon after they both rolled towards a ledge of the mountain which however stopped the free fall. Denahi landed hard on his knees, Kenai rolled for a meter or so. They both didn't move for a while, the fall had been hard enough to test their endurance and when Denahi stood up Kenai stood there, lying on his side panting and in pain.<br/>Look at yourself. Iorek would be ashamed of you. But he did not have time to hear the voice of the older bear in his head, for with a movement overflowing with pure hatred Denahi turned him so that his chest faced him. So he could kill him better. </p><p>"Denahi ..." he looked for his brother's eyes, blinded by a feeling that frightened him. The other raised his weapon impassive "Denahi, please ..."<br/>The brother was lowering the dagger, and for a moment Kenai knew it. He knew he was going to die and especially at the hands of his brother ... oh Denahi. "KENAI!"<br/>Suddenly Denahi was thrown away from above him, thanks to a small brown arrow that shot at him and caused him to lose his balance and fall into the snow with a grunt. Soon after, Kenai felt a shadow over him and a white paw entered his view. The stunned brown bear looked up in surprise to meet Iorek's serious and furious muzzle, who looked at Denahi with hatred ... and beyond that a panting and still shaken Koda looked at Kenai with eyes wide with fear and adrenaline. Koda had saved him ... he had ruined his life, and Koda had saved him. If that wasn't a display of love and fidelity, Kenai really didn't know what it was ... This gesture of love only fueled Denahi's anger, who sifted through the snow with the gaze of a serial killer until he saw the weapon.<br/>The same weapon that Kenai had used to take the life of Koda's mother, the same one that Denahi had carried around for so long thinking of avenging his brothers with it. in hindsight, Kenai had believed for so long that Denahi didn't care about him ... but the mere fact that this anger stemmed from the loss of his little brother was indicative of love. A destructive and unconscious love but still love. So much love was what led him to sprint towards the weapon with a growl that could be interpreted as desperation through some tripping in the thick snow. The three bears turned and Koda was the first to shoot and grab the weapon between his teeth with the intent of taking it away from Denahi's reach, Kenai was gripped by panic but it was Iorek who had the answer to the situation more ready. "NO!" he shouted, dashing with blind fury in pursuit of a Denahi intent on chasing (killing, perhaps) the cub. Anger took over Iorek: it wasn't a bored anger, it was a powerful anger. Destructive, blazing, indomitable. A kind of anger that doesn't make you think ... the kind of fury that rises when those you love are in danger of their lives. It was exactly the kind of anger Koda's mother had felt mixed with the desperation of wanting to protect him at all costs.<br/>Iorek wanted to protect them both, and he was realizing it now as he watched the hunter try to reach the weapon.<br/>It was a flurry of mixed feelings and it all happened so fast that no one fully reflected. Kenai screamed desperately behind him, Koda dropped the weapon and Denahi caught up with it just as Iorek reared and roared at his lungs with all the ferocity he was capable of and was lunged forward ready to sink his teeth in that neck with an uninterrupted speed. "IOREK,NO!"</p><p>And at that moment, Denahi extended the weapon.</p><p>a roar of pain echoed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world calmed down.</p><p>The storm stopped, the wind stopped howling suddenly at the same time that a dazzling light forced everyone present to shelter their eyes. Denahi held his arms tightly over his face so as not to blind himself with the Northern Lights that had started to shine at that precise moment, in an impressive and sudden way with punch-in-the-eye graphics in stark contrast to the blue sky behind them: A huge eagle contrasted the beauty of the sky with dark wings and golden feathers, and a bear in its talons.</p><p>That bear ... the bear he had been chasing for weeks, the bear that had stolen everything ... but in the blink of an eye that bear vanished and in its place his brother's dark hair appeared beyond the golden glows that surrounded him. Kenai. Kenai? Denahi felt faint for a moment ... His brother was dead ... he was killed like Sitka.</p><p>But now he was there, just as confused as he was and naked, skin exposed to the icy mountain air "Kenai ..." he called his name in a hinted whisper. When Kenai hit the ground the eagle dissolved and Sitka's warm, radiant smile returned to light up the air as only he could. "Sitka ..." the dead brother only came over to take the cloak off his shoulders, shut his mouth that had remained open in the meantime, and put it on Kenai's shoulders. they were above the clouds so it appeared even more intense as it wanted to be a theater of spiritual elevation, in stark contrast to the dramatic scene that was unfolding right next to him.</p><p>The little snow that remained was stained with blood, gushes and gushes of blood gushed from the white bear's chest when Denahi had pulled the blade from the wound caused accidentally but at the same time in defense of both sides. The white bear was trying to defend the cub, Denahi to defend himself. He must have been used to hunting, but suddenly the animal's face seemed so human to him and ... he could see all the immense suffering on it. He could see every gasp of pain, every labored breath and every spasm on the predator's large body, possibly dying because of him. because of him Denahi clearly heard a gasp of dismay from Kenai, so strong that he almost had a shock as he rushed towards the bear lying on the ground "oh no .. no, no!" </p><hr/><p>Seeing the blood dripping as the spear lodged in Iorek's chest was terrible from afar for Koda, and his little body quivered with all its atoms until the storm subsided .... and then ran. He ran like a ditch, ignored the hunter,the other human that was now Kenai, ignored the sun and the cool breeze, ignored the dawn ... the only name that came out of his lips was that of the white bear</p><p>"<em>IOREK</em>!" pronounced amidst a flood of tears. His first instinct would have been to lash out at him, but doing so would only increase the pain inhumanly, tremendously. And Koda didn't want that, he just wanted to see if the invincible Iorek was just gathering his strength to get up and shake everything off like he always did ...</p><p>but this time Koda had seen him <em>fall</em>. He had seen him lean and fall on his side with a heaviness and for a moment he really thought that the spear had killed him instantly. He truly feared that that weapon had struck his heart, piercing him from side to side and making him join the spirits ... but when he arrived at his deathbed improvised by the growth of some flowers in contrast with the blood that continued to gush without end, on his face he saw an expression.</p><p>It meant he was alive, but it didn't mean he wasn't suffering excruciatingly. The tears came as soon as he saw Iorek's face: pulled and twisted by pain, tense and yet more and more tired, more and more weak every second that passed "<em>Koda</em>..." he managed to gasp just barely, almost inaudibly. Koda let the tears flow looking for a place to hug him without causing unnecessary pain</p><p>"why? Why did you run on him like that ?!" the cub exclaimed, in the throes of tears that gave no sign of stopping. Iorek opened an eye "what kind of ... brother would I have been if I had let him ... hurt you?"  a string of coughs made him stop talking, and catching his breath after them was excruciating ... he was trying to get some air into his agonizing lungs in all ways ... but maybe he had suffered damage there too . "<em>Iorek</em> ..." Koda murmured in fear when he saw an outlet of blood on the edge of his mouth. Kenai, the human Kenai, was kneeling behind Iorek and gently placed a hand on his side stroking the blood mattered fur of it with horror, tears welling up in his dark eyes too. So slowly that the white bear didn't even have time to be frightened. Kenai said something, but obviously neither of them understood.</p><p>In desperation, Koda exclaimed to him "Kenai, please do something!" he pleaded towards him, but Iorek put a paw on his back "it's useless" he noted "he can't understand you." Koda shook his head wildly, lurking near his head and crouching in the hollow of his jaw</p><p>"don't leave me, Iorek, please ..." he murmured in sobs, clinging to him as if by doing so he could keep him from flying away . "Kenai's human again, I don't wanna be without you ... please don't abandon me .." The fear was so strong that he did not care about the blood that was staining him too. He did not bother to be cold or the sobs he came from Kenai</p><p>"please ... please stay with me ..." His breathing was more and more labored and shattered by coughs and outbursts of blood in his mouth .. .but what scared him was that Iorek didn't seem to be afraid, not even with the sensation of his eyelids getting heavier and heavier from the death looming over them ... not even Kenai's brothers, the human one and that which was a spirit, they said nothing. Denahi was saddened by what he had caused, Sitka looked heartbroken ...</p><p>Kenai was devastated. </p><p>His eyes traveled frantically over Iorek looking for some way to keep him alive, stop the bleeding somehow and save him. But it was all in vain, the weapon had been drawn and the bear had already lost too much blood to be saved somehow.</p><p>Slowly Iorek's paw landed on Koda's little body and his eyes, close to closing forever, looked at him "Koda ... you'll be fine." as an answer the cub started to cry hysterically "no! I can't get by without you! don't die, I need you!" he exclaimed, having to stop constantly by sobs and tears as big as stones in those dark eyes and that face so devastated by pain "I'm sorry for all the times that I have bothered you and that I have been disobedient! but please, stay with me! " and the desperate tone in which he exclaimed that was enough to make those tired eyes moisten with tears "I did it to protect you." he said, his voice getting fainter and fainter.</p><p>This Koda knew. He knew it well ... "but .." he said sniffling "I thought you didn't care about us." Iorek's suffering face varied in expression for a split second and he found the strength to keep his voice low and steady and try to raise his head a little "you two are the best thing that ever happened to me." he said with a simplicity that warmed Koda's heart by bringing in new tears. Again he rushed to hug him as hard as the fatal wound allowed and hearing his breathing slow down she clung to him even more</p><p>"Kenai ... Koda. I love you." Koda closed his eyes by force and at the same moment the white bear's eyes were emptied of all light and a last breath emptied his lungs. His head dropped to the grass and the fragmented movement of his hips ceased, as the aching expression was replaced by an expression that Kenai had already seen on Koda's mother's face and that was too clear about her fate to be wrong.</p><p>An expression of peace.</p><p>Eternal sleep had just fallen upon him, and there was no way to awaken him. Never again. His last words had been spoken at the same moment he had taken his last breath and left this world to join the world of spirits, and had been addressed to both of them ... this Kenai didn't know though. He was only aware that his third brother figure was gone just as Sitka had left life. Protecting what was dearest to him and passing away with the knowledge that they were safe ... maybe now he could really rest in peace.</p><p>Perhaps he would rejoin his parents, and finally know what it meant not to struggle every day and thus find true happiness. But now the only painful awareness was this: she would never see him again ... with a desperate sob she wrapped her arms around his now inanimate head and hugged her, embracing it and giving it all the love in the world expressed in agonizing sobs "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Iorek." </p><hr/><p> Iorek didn't know if Kenai and Koda could see him standing there enveloped in a golden aura ... but he could, and what was supposed to be the replacement of his mortal heart was locked in a vise to see those tears pour over his lifeless body.  "<em>you did the right thing</em>." Kenai's brother's voice echoed in his head ... was that how spirits communicated?</p><p><em> "I know</em>." he answered automatically looking at the scene. Kenai was crying desperately holding his head in his arms and rocking it as if he could somehow bring him back to life with them, Koda instead sobbing in the hollow of his neck. "<em>it's your heart that led you to sacrifice yourself, isn't it?</em>" again Iorek didn't hesitate "<em>the only thing I want is to see them safe.</em>" he said, and it was nothing but the truth.</p><p>A truth as hard and sharp as the blade that had killed him and it was a truth that he had realized only at his last breath ... Before meeting Kenai and Koda, he hadn't known happiness and lightheartedness for a long time. His main moods had always been annoyance and perennial anger. Yet now thanks to them he had known many other emotions such as happiness, that sparkling sensation that makes you smile, real fear: the one that grips your lungs in a vice ... and love. Love was the most beautiful of all ... that strong, destructive but so beautiful feeling that you would like to keep feeling forever. You would like it to keep warming your heart forever ... and even though he no longer had a heart, that love still burned powerfully. So powerful, so powerful that normally he would have felt overwhelmed ... but now he was just at peace. Sitka's alert and warm gaze burned on his shoulders, so that Iorek turned to him to see those human eyes full of admiration and gratitude "<em>you saved not only a cub, but you saved my brother too. And for that you have my complete gratitude, Iorek.</em> " Despite himself, Iorek smiled with a nod of his head "<em>Kenai taught me so much, it was the least I could do</em>." The northern lights were in contrast with the tragedy that had just taken place "<em>so now I ask you: what do you want to do?</em>"</p><p>"..<em>.what?</em>"</p><p>Sitka looked at him again with nonchalance, a nonchalance typical of those who know everything about everyone. Hands behind his back and gaze towards the sky "<em>I told you: you have a choice. Do you want to remain a spirit or return to them?</em>" Iorek looked at him in amazement and then looked at Kenai and Koda again: the boy had stopped crying, and now he was looking at him with lost eyes. Koda was sitting next to him, Denahi had approached and was holding a hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him.</p><p>And then a deep voice intervened "<em>it's not that bad to be a spirit, you know?</em>" and the white bear froze in place as Sitka's presence was replaced by two warm and familiar presences ... and to their surprise Audunn and Gunnar were standing next to their son, smiling and playful like never before. Iorek turned from side to side</p><p>"M<em>other ... Father ...</em>"  words failed him ... seeing his mother's face after so long. Audunn's eyes were full of pride and love for her son "<em>you were so brave, darling ...</em>" he hadn't heard himself called that in years.</p><p>His mother's voice and his father's paternal warmth were enough to melt the hard armor he had created after their death. Iorek, for the first time in years, wept. the family hugged him in a warm embrace as Gunnar hugged him by hooking his muzzle on his shoulder and Audunn gently rubbed her nose against his</p><p>"<em>Mama...Papa... you're here ... you are here ..."</em> </p><p>"<em>my cub ..</em>." Gunnar murmured "<em>let me watch you, oh you look so much like me!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Gunnar!</em>"</p><p>"<em>What?</em>"</p><p>the usual banter between them. He had always been there and always would be ... Iorek wiped his tears and let go of laughter.</p><p>Gunnar smiled at him again, then looking at Audunn "<em>have you decided what to do, son?</em>" The white bear spirit turned to Sitka, who was still watching impassively but kindly, commanding but patient, warm but distant ...</p><p>The spirit boy looked at him as if he already knew what the answer would be, but wanted him to dig into his heart to find it and give it definitively. He turned towards them: evidently Kenai and Koda could see them, because the cub and the boy, who was holding Koda in his arms, were looking at them. Kenai seemed to be pondering, shifting his gaze from the ghost to the lifeless body still lying there. It was clear what he wanted to do ... he didn't want to leave Koda. He turned to Denahi and proclaimed</p><p>"<em>I can't leave.</em>" Iorek looked at the ground, then looked at his parents again ... they could make up for all the lost time. But in his heart there was a greater duty "<em>they need me ..." " your final word?</em>" Iorek nodded<em> "I love you and I miss you, but they <span class="u">need</span> me"</em> Audunn silenced him lovingly exchanging a smug glance with Gunnar.</p><p>"<em>You're young, and asking you to give up on life would be selfish, son</em>." Iorek sighed, then looked at them again. More tears surfaced</p><p>"<em>I love you so much</em>" he said, holding back sobs by force. his parents smiled sweetly. "<em>We love you too,"</em> Gunnar said. "<em>Now go. Live your life, my darling."</em></p><p>The family hugged again more strongly. In his heart he knew he would see them again one day and finally cleared up, gave them one last loving glance which was promptly returned by his parents before turning and walking towards his body lying on the ground at the same time that Denahi and Kenai exchanged. a hug. He took a deep breath and lay down on his side in the same position as his mutilated body ... and then a beam of multicolored light blurred his vision until then clear and clear.</p><p>Multicolored flashes of every color he could imagine ran down the wound, closing it with a beam of light, making the blood disappear in a blatant act of miraculous healing. And then, under the eyes of spirits, humans and bears, Iorek felt his lungs open from the constriction of death and went with the flow, taking a deep breath that caused him to suddenly lift his chest.</p><p>In an instant everything started working again. The blood began to flow again, his heart started beating steadily and his eyes opened He was alive. Confused, Iorek blinked and took another breath as he looked around ... at the same time, Kenai was back to being a bear with his totem around his neck in a masculine necklace and still holding on to his brother. The two looked into each other's eyes with toothy smiles, Koda and his mother's ghost hugging each other tightly in turn.</p><p>After Kenai, Sitka and Denahi hugged each other in turn, the older brother started running with Koda's mother and Iorek's parents and disappeared into the northern lights flying over it like two birds would, completely out of sight of the living. The sky was calm again, but without the shadow of a storm with a clear, almost blinding blue, when the three bears and the human stood watching the lights disappear on the horizon: Iorek rose slowly, going after Koda and nudging him with his muzzle on the back. The cub turned, and his eyes brightened as they saw his face alive and his eyes full of life again and a few tones lighter.</p><p>As if he were more alive now.</p><p>"Iorek!" he shouted happily, rushing to embrace the white bear with all his strength. With a powerful laugh Iorek landed on his side holding Koda close to him with his paw then holding him straight on his paws, making him fly in the air and catch him playfully. As soon as Iorek stood up, Kenai attacked him in a hug putting his paws around his shoulders "big brother!" he exclaimed holding him tightly.</p><p>The two rose on their hind legs and hugged like two humans would.</p><p>Bears and Humans danced together in the mountains that day</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">a journal from another's eyes</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the end of this trip, Kenai decided to stay with Koda, me and the other bears. Denahi, his blood brother, was understanding. More understanding than any of us had ever imagined and accepted Kenai's decision with great maturity. Really admirable from a guy who had lived so much into so little. I guess just knowing he was alive was a lot for him ... the fact is that Denahi and I found each other more similar than I thought and we were able to communicate albeit in a very short way thanks to the shaman of their people, Tanana. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A mysterious woman, with calm and gentle tones, exactly like a wave that breaks on the frozen sand and retreats into the sea. I have no doubt that she predicted that Kenai, Koda and I would meet. She did not give me time to introduce myself, because she already knew my name and what was in my heart: and she described it as great and in that moment throbbing with love, even though there were large scars on it, those were what honored me ...or so she said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bizarre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first thing the Denahi did was apologize to me, but I reassured him that it was now in the past and that I didn't hold a grudge. Kenai and Denahi had exchanged a solemn promise: the latter promised that he would pass on his brother's story. A tormented story, but with a happy ending, a rediscovered family, a heart overflowing with joy and a story that would entertain generations. a story of change, of broken hearts and sacrifice ... but a story that had love as its undisputed protagonist. A lost love that I thought I would never feel again, but that with my new home I now feel every day. Every effort is rewarded by a smile from Koda, or a joke from Kenai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A story of three broken beings who found each other in the vastness of the world, of life, and will never let themselves go because they are now linked. Linked by invisible but indestructible bonds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A story of a boy, an animal, a betrayal ... but a forgiveness as big as heaven. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A story of responsibility, death, rebirth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The story of a young man who became a man by becoming a bear. A story that would remain in the memory of all those present at the ceremony that bears and men were waiting for. A rite of maturity, I imagine, in which Kenai will finally leave his mark on the cave wall. As I sit next to Koda I watch Kenai cross the aisle. Happy, complete gaze while looking for our easily identifiable gaze in the crowd. Koda jumps to get his attention, I signal him to be proud of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is his own brother who dips his paw in the paint, and once Kenai releases it, a clear print of a bear's paw stands out among all the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just like that, Kenai is a man and at the same time he is not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koda doesn't hold back and jumps up to Kenai dragging me with him. I nudge Kenai affectionately on the shoulder, who responds to the loving provocation with a light paw on the shoulder to which I respond with a laugh. Koda jumps on Kenai's outstretched paw, who hugs him by bending his head up to him and immediately jumping to hug me. I hook my muzzle to the cub's shoulder and cuddle him between his ears as the crowd cheers for Kenai. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They taught me something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone can be strong on their own, sure. Everyone can be the scariest and most intimidating being on the face of the earth ... but they can be even stronger just by having a brother next to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As of today, I know. The spirits have blessed me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because if not, I'd still be on my bleak island wondering why I'm in the world. what is my purpose, what is my reason for being here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> my reasons are two.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>my guiding stars.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>my sources of light,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>those who make me happy. The thing that makes me feel strong every day, every hour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>simply and uniquely, those who made me understand why I had been on my way for so long.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their names are Kenai and Koda.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and they are my brothers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The end</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Koda's outtakes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Koda :</strong> Hey everyone! It's Koda,Iorek and Kenai! I found a whole reel of scenes that didn't make it! </p><p><strong>Kenai : </strong>we thought it might be cool to share '<em>On My Way</em>'s outtakes and bloopers with you!</p><p><strong>Iorek : </strong>enjoy!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Kenai and Koda are in the scene, eating*</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Iorek,narrating</strong> : making a movie is a lot of hard work, and things don't always go as planned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*The ground circled by Koda suddenly collapses dragging them down*</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Iorek :</strong> <span class="u">that</span> is an example...</em>
</p><p><span class="u">Director :</span> can we fix that?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*The mammoths and bears are crossing the river*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Koda Is atop of one's trunk*</em>
</p><p><em><span class="u">Director :</span></em> steady....and lift!</p><p>
  <em>*Koda swings down of the mammoth and falls into the water*</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Director</span> : CUT! Can someone pick up the cub please?</em>
</p><hr/><p>*<em>Iorek and Koda are standing atop of a lake</em>*</p><p>Iorek : c'mon, Koda, Jump! I'll catch you!</p><p>*<em>The cub jumps, landing right on Iorek's face and making him stumble back, crashing into the ice</em>*</p><p><em><span class="u">Director</span> </em> : Iorek, you were supposed to catch him!</p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>*</strong>Kenai is recieving his Totem*</em>
</p><p>Tanana : let love guide your actions, and one day you will put your print onto- </p><p>
  <em>*camera switches to a cave painting filled with writings from each member of the cast*</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Kenai, narrating </strong>: alright, we all agreed on that.</em>
</p><hr/><p>*<em>Iorek's dying scene*</em></p><p>Koda, crying : no! No, you can't die! Iorek, wake up!</p><p>
  <em>*Fake-death Iorek suddenly starts laughing like a madman, Kenai and Koda start laughing too*</em>
</p><p>Iorek,still laughing : QUIT TELLIN' EVERYONE I'M DEEED!</p><p><em><span class="u">Director</span> : </em>Alright, let's try that again! Iorek, get it togheter!</p><p> </p><hr/><p>*The three Brothers vs the bear fight*</p><p>*Denahi is slipping down a ravine, but Kenai catches him by the shirt, pulling upwards*</p><p>*The shirt remains in his hands and Denahi falls down*</p><p><span class="u">Director</span> : CUUT! someone help him up!</p><hr/><p>*<em>Behind the scenes : Iorek is messing around with the mammoths during an interview of Kenai's</em>*</p><p>Kenai : it's been absolutely a wonderful experience. Everyone is just so poised and talente-</p><p>*<em>Iorek shoots across the scene in the background chased by numerous mammoths</em>*</p><p>Iorek : GETOUTTATHEWAY!</p><p>(Canon in my head cuz i believe Iorek's actor plays such a tough and hardcore character but is a dorky goofball irl LMAO)</p><p><strong><em>Iorek, narrating </em></strong>: <em>Hey! Where did you even find that one?</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>Koda, narrating</strong> : i can be persasive!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Kenai, narrating </strong>: it's 'persuasive',Koda.</em>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Koda</strong> : thank you for stopping by! See ya!</p><p><strong>Kenai</strong> : bye bye! Stay safe! WEAR YOUR MASK AND WASH YOUR HANDS!</p><p><strong>Iorek</strong> : *Deep voice* MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>